Tmnt The Elemental Subjects
by KanyaeRDemonScythe
Summary: Three girls, tested by the kraang, are found by the turtles. They have no memory of anything besides being with the kraang, proving difficult to return them to their homes. But little do these girls know, they're not only being hunted by the kraang...
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanfiction

By Kaitlyn Henry, Rachel Allen and Kayla Walczak

© 2014

Far under New York City's busy streets, in the dark sewers, live four mutated creatures, with years of training in ninjutsu; turtles in masks. Raised by a wise ninja master and Destined for greatness, they trained to fight, and protected New York City from the dangers unknown to the citizens. For Fifteen years they remained in the shadows, until an adventure to the surface world changed their lives.

**Chapter One**

The Shipment

All was quiet as the turtles slept, deep in the darkness of the sewers. The clock went on 3 a.m. Raph snored in his bed, his sai in his hand as he slept. Mikey laid half on and half off the bed, drooling over an empty box of pizza. Leo sighed deeply, dreaming of a sci-fi show and a mysterious girl from the surface. But Donnie, he sat wide awake, staring at a glowing orb. Colors flickered on the walls of his room, shining on his wall posters and bouncing off test tubes. Furiously typing, he began to decode the incoming message on the alien ball, decoding the foreign language piece by piece, as the message fell into place.

"Kraang Shipment coming in to Kraang headquarters. Kraang has secret Kraang weapon ready. Kraang shipment will take place at the fourth of O clock of human time measurements, In the place that has been specified to Kraang by the Kraang."

This shocked the young turtle. He sat up and ran to alert his older brother.

" Leo! Wake up!" Leo just barely sat up and squinted.

"Donnie?" He asked. "What is it?" He sat up more to turn his light on, still half asleep. "This better be good for getting me up so early. I was dreaming of K - …. nevermind. Tell me why you are waking me up _now_."

"It's the Kraang communication device! A new shipment is coming into TCRI in one hour! Some 'secret weapon' or something, it must be big!" Leo shot out of bed, and grabbed his mask off the table.

"I'll get mikey. You get Raph." Running down the hallway, Donnie opened Raph's door. yellow hazard symbols and 'do-not-cross' tape covered his door, and several ninja stars stuck out from the splintered wood. Tip-toeing across the floor to the sleeping Raph, Donnie reached out for Raph's shoulder. But before he could even touch him, Raph's large hand swooped up and grabbed Donnie's, causing him to yelp at the surprise. He was able to pull away from Raph's grasp, and realize that he was still asleep.

He then gave him a good shake, and he still didn't wake up. Donnie sighed. He tried jumping on his bed, but with no avail. suddenly, inspiration struck the frustrated Donnie.

"Hey Raph! I've got a brand new shiny salad tong in the kitchen for ya. wanna bust some brains with a salad tong?"

He jerked awake "WHAT?!" Donnie jumped back, just missing Raph's fist. Donnie sighed, and watched Raph fall over.

"No! Don't fall back asleep!" Donnie rolled his limp body over.

"...You made me get up too fast...now I have a headache..." Donnie rolled his eyes and helped Raph up.

"I'm still mad at you..." Raph's piercing green eyes slightly opened.

"Oh come on.. You know I didn't mean it. I had to get you up. I've got something important to tell you!"

"Well now that I'm up, You might as well spill it."

"Right! Duh. There's a huge Kraang shipment coming in at 4, with some secret weapon!"

"...That better be P.M..."

"No. A.M. as in less than one hour from now!"

"Why didn't you wake me earlier then ?!"

"...I tried…."

Meanwhile…

Leo crept into Mikey's room, holding a cold slice of pizza behind his back.

"Mikeeey." He called. "I've got a nice cold piece of your favorite pizza!"

Mikey jumped awake, falling face first out of bed, slamming his face in cold cardboard.

"Where is it?! PIIIIIIZZAAA."

The partially awake turtles made their way to the weapons room, each grabbing his own, Mikey nomming happily on pizza. They were about to leave, when Splinter walked in, and they all froze in their tracks.

"And where are you going?" Sensei Asked.

Leo answered before anyone else could. "The Kraang are up to something. We have to stop them, quick!"

Sensei nodded and the four made their way out of the Lair and towards TCRI.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The Secret Weapons

Up on the roof of TCRI, the turtles watched in horror as the Kraang portal produced three large crates and several smaller ones. Kraang floated by on hovering devices while others, in human disguises, stood guard. They counted thirty-seven boxes, of all shapes and sizes. The Kraang exited, leaving a few to guard the shipment. Donnie produced a gadget from his things, and used it to cut a hole in the glass. Silence. The four dropped to the floor, not making a sound. One by one, they knocked the Kraang droids to the ground, then breaking the control center, leaving them sparking and paralyzed. Slowly, they approached the three large crates. Leonardo drew his sword, blade glinting, as he wedged off the lid. The others stood back, posed to attack, expecting some hideous monster.

"What is it Leo?" Donnie whispered.

"It's… It's… A _girl._" He replied in astonishment.

"A _girl_?! Lemme See." Raph pushed his way past his brothers, and looked into the box. "It _is_ a girl! What do we do Leo? She's sleeping or something."

Mikey jumped forward and poked the face of the sleeping girl, only to receive a kick to his stomach. She still slept.

"I like her already. She's pretty and hates Mikey. Let's keep her." Raph offered.

"Wait… If she's in this crate… what is in the other ones?" Donnie asked. One by one, the large crates were pried open. Donnie stabbed his staff into the side of the crate, prying it open. A second girl fell out, landing face-first on the ground. _Oops…_ Thought Donnie. he lifted her off the ground, and she let out a moan, looking up only enough to see a mutant, and send a pleading look for help.

"Guys, we can't just leave them here! These girls are clearly in need of help." Donnie said.

"But what all that about a Kraang secret weapon? What if they are the secret weapons!" Leo argued.

"Leo, come on. Maybe they're just innocent girls who got kidnapped or something." Raphael interrupted. "They need our help."

A Kraang droid walked in, and upon seeing the Turtles breaking into the shipment, set off an alarm.

"The ones known as the Turtles have broken into Kraang shipment. Kraang fighting drones come to Kraang portal. The ones known as the Turtles have…"

The speaker blared. Raph flashed Leo a look of desperation, and Leo understood.

"Alright, let's take them. I hate to do this, but they do seem like ordinary girls, and they do need help. We can't let these Kraang freaks have them. Come one guys."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey each slung a girl over their shoulders.

They returned to the lair in a flash. Laying all three of the sleeping girls on the couch Leo sighed.

"This was a really bad idea... What do you think Splinter is going to say?"

"Stop worrying Leo! We simply just brought three helpless, sleeping Kraang experiment girls to help them out." Raph said.

"Do the words, 'Kraang Experiment' mean nothing to you?!" Leo got closer to Raph's face.

"Hey guys, Look!" They all turned towards Mikey's way, who had taken one of the Girls and started using her as a body puppet.

"I'm A Laaaydaaaay! I'm going to go do lady things now!" Mikey started walking in a different direction, but accidently dropping the girl in the process.

"Oops... Heheh..."

"Mikey, Put her back right now!" Leo yelled. Mikey slowly dragged her limp body back on the couch, and proceeded to look closely at one of the other girls. He poked her in the face several times, and her eyes actually started to open.

"Hey guys! This ones waking up!" The girls blinked a few times, and then looked directly into Mikey's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikey then received two kicks to the face, and she jumped up and looked at Leo, Raph, and Donnie, followed by more screaming from all of them this time. But soon after, the girl just passed out again and fell on the concrete.

Sensei then walked in. "What is with all the screaming?!" He proceeded to look at the three sleeping girls. "And why do you think it's a good idea to bring three girls into the SECRET Lair?!"

"Master Splinter, Umm, well, These girls were Kraang experiments... so we thought..."

"You brought enemy experiments that may be uncontrollable into the lair..."

"Well, for a very good reason, Because... Umm..." Leo paced, trying to think of a reason when Raph stood up.

"Sensei, I'll explain. Lets talk in private." Raph took Splinter by the arm and walked with him towards the Dojo.

"Guys! Look at this!" Mikey sat one of the girls up.

"Mikey, Would you quit messing with them?!" Leo walked over.

"No, check this out. Their eyes. They're all red!" Mikey opened the girls eyes to show the deep red that surrounded the iris.

"Oh my gosh! That looks awful!" Donnie looked closer.

"Yeah, The other's eyes are like that too..." Mikey looked down. "Are they sick? Are they gonna die?"

"No Mikey, I'm sure they'll be fine. Right Donnie?" Leo looked at Donnie, who looked quite concerned.

Raph Returned. "I convinced Splinter that we could handle it. Any luck awaking them?"

"Nope. Not even Mikey's dumb 'Hand-in-the-bowl-of-warm-water trick' didn't work... Luckily..." Leo looked back, seeing mikey trying the trick again.

"Mikey! Quit it!"

Mikey chuckled, But the girl awakened. "HEY!" She pulled her hand out of the bowl and slapped his face hard. She blinked a couple times, and then began rubbing her eyes.

"Augh! It itches!" She cried out.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that. it could make the itching worse." Donnie said.

"Oh Shut... What the HECK are YOU?!" The girl looked around the area, and then her eyes locked at the other two. "Kanyae! Ladida!" She jumped up and ran to her sleeping friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

common enemy

"Kanyae! Ladida! Get up!" she yelled.

They continued to sleep. She kneeled down in the face of one, and whispered something in her ear. The eyes of the girl shot open and she sprang up and commenced to form a fighting pose, fists out, ready to swing. Her leg swung around and kicked the nearest turtle, Leonardo, into the wall behind him. The others stood in shock. "Sikotheite!" The first yelled, sending the sleeping girl into fighting mode. She flipped over the couch, springing onto the back of Donnie, leaving him shoved and confused, face pressed to the floor.

"Easy girls. We don't want trouble. We are here to help you." Raph cautiously proceeded.

"You look a lot like mutants, greenies. Kraang mutants. That usually means trouble for us." Said the first. "Who are you and why did you take us here?" She stiffly replied, never taking her eyes off of the only standing turtles, Raphael and Mikey.

"We saved you. We broke into the Kraang shipment."

"So you greenies have nothing to do with those Kraang freaks?"

"The only thing we have to do with them is busting their brains and stopping them from mutating the city." Raph stared at them calmly yet intensely.

They stood their ground, and one sighed. "We don't want trouble, but all we've known for who knows how long is protecting ourselves and stopping Kraang. Clearly we have a common enemy."

"So who are you?" Leo asked as he was getting up.

"We could ask you the same thing." Said the second girl.

"Then why don't we just sit down, and clear things up... No hitting..?" Leo Recommended.

"... Why not." The second stood back, and helped Donnie up from the ground.

The proceeded to walk into the Kitchen and sit down, where they talked and cleared things up for a while.

"So your guys' names are Kanyae, Ladida, and Tessa, and you're just three ordinary girls who must've gotten captured and used to experiment on some types of liquids or something?"

"Thessa." She corrected, irritated.

"What?"

"Thessa. It's short for something. I've gone by Thessa my whole life, as long as I can remember, but my real name is one of the many memories I lost."

"Oh. Sorry Thessa."

" I... I don't want to talk about it." Said Ladida, her head down. "I don't think any of us do."

Kanyae cringed. "...So... Many... Needles..."

Leo nodded. "Understandable. Really it is. Well! Now that we understand everything... almost... Why don't we introduce you nice ladies to our Sensei?"

They all agreed and stood up. The four turtles and the three girls headed to where Sensei always is. By the underground tree in the dojo. Sensei sat on the floor, in a deep meditative trance. Thessa sat on the floor next to him. Crossing her legs and closing her eyes, she began to meditate next to him. After several minutes, they opened their eyes simultaneously.

"Fascinating! You, by meditating near me, were able to Meditate on the same mental field as me. Wherever you learned this, they taught you well indeed."

"Thanks! But I don't really remember where I learned... It just came to me maybe...?"

"Do you remember anything about your past, where you came from maybe?"

"Not a thing. I only remember once those freaks got me... I don't want to discuss the rest."

"That part is understandable, but I do wonder why you can't remember the rest before that."

"Sensei, It's getting late. Where will these girls sleep?" Leo realized, looking at the clock.

"I'll give the girls a tour of the place." Raphael guided the girls out of the dojo and led them around. Donnie and Mikey followed.

"We'll gather blankets and pillows. I could lie out some mats for tonight, and we will discuss further sleeping arrangements until we can find out where these girls come from." Leo offered.

Mikey stopped in the kitchen and drooled over a piece of cold pizza as Raph began the tour. "So now you guys know where the kitchen, Dojo, and living room are, our rooms are just down the hall this way. Raph led them down the hall.

"Here's Leo's room. Not much in there. Mostly Sci-fi stuff and old weapons." Raph moved down the hall. "Mikey's room is such a mess, you don't even want to THINK about what is in there. " The tour continued on.

"Best of all, my room. Feel free to come on in."

With a wave of his green arm, he welcomed the three girls in to look around. Donnie lingered in the doorway. The girls looked around. Kanyae grabbed a sai off the table.

"A sai, right?" Kanyae guessed.

"Yes, and that is no toy. That is a piece of ancient weaponry that takes years to master."

Kanyae proceeded to spin the Sai around her fingers and fling it to the opposite side of the room. "Hey! Where'd it go?" He looked around. "Nah. I'll find it later."

Donnie led the girls out into the hallway.

"Finally, Here's my room." Donnie took control of this part of the tour.

"It's a bit of a mess, but this is my room and... Sorta laboratory? I guess."

Raph went back to his room. He went to his stack of comic books. A ray of light glinted off of his sai, the longest tip precisely stuck into the face of a character of a comic book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alright girls. You three can sleep on these mats over here." Leo said as he set down a pile of blankets and pillows In the corner of the dojo.

"Could you show me where that bathroom is?" Thessa asked.

"Yeah. It's right up this way." Leo and Thessa walked away, while Ladida and Kanyae rolled out the mats and blankets. Leo opened the door. "Here it is."

Thessa gagged. "It reeks!"

"Well, it is shared by four teenage mutant turtle guys..."

"I'll just wash up before i go to bed. Thanks for the help... And thanks for saving us. It really means a lot."

"Well, It's really nothing. That's what we're here for."

"Well, goodnight." She smiled shyly.

"Sleep well." Leo left her there and went to his room.

The clock went on twelve, and the turtles had just left to go on their nightly patrol. The three girls slept soundly. Ladida was spread out on her mat, stretching in her sleep often, with several blankets on her. Kanyae curled up on her mat with no blankets at all. Thessa was stretched out, but constantly moving, stretching, tossing, turning, twitching. Almost never still. Sensei would wake up every now and then, to patrol the lair, and old habit of his. He came out and looked at the three girls sleeping soundly, observing little details he may not have noticed either. They all wore the same silvery one-piece body suits, with a high necked collar, long sleeves, pants, and a belt around the waist. Ladida had medium length dark blonde hair, and a soft jaw-line. Kanyae had bright red hair that came down to her shoulders, and a long, angular face. Thessa had long, light blonde hair, ending near her lower back, and a softer jaw-line. Sensei looked closer. On their right shoulders was the TCRI-Kraang symbol. On the left, there was a number, each one was different.

Hours later, Ladida awoke and stretched. She blinked a few times and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Looking around, she realized what a mess the lair was.

"Thessa, wake up!"

"Whaaaaat?" she moaned, barely opening her eyes.

"Get up. I don't want to be the only one awake."

"Fine. But Kanyae has to get up too." Thessa reached over and whispered in her ear "Sikotheite". Kanyae's eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" Kanyae yelled as she sprang to her feet. "Oh yeah." she looked around. "What a mess."

"Hey, Do you think the guys are up?"

"Judging by the silence, probably not. But I hate to live in messy rooms. So I'm going to clean it." Kanyae started kicking all the trash into corners.

"Kanyae, that's not how you should clean. We should actually clean this for real. As a 'Thank-You' to them for getting us away from the brainbots." Thessa suggested.

"Awe.. I hate doing it the right way... But fine." They all began picking up stuff and tossing everything trash-wise.

"Oh, and P. , Stop saying 'Sikotheite' to wake me up. The only reason I do when you say that is because you used to slap me after you screamed it in my ear."

"Oh yeah! But I only did that because you're such a heavy sleeper and the brain bots were about to start jabbing us with needles again."

"No it wasn't."

Ladida interrupted. "Hey guys.. When do you think we'll be heading home?"

"Maybe later today?" Thessa shrugged.

"Do you guys even remember Where we live?"

"Nope... Wait... Why can we remember almost everything besides where we came from and our family lives?" They froze in their tracks to think. But they were interrupted by Leo, who walked into the room.

"Wow guys... You actually cleaned this up. Thanks, I appreciate it. Normally I'm the one who cleans everything up." Leo and the girls chuckled.

"What are you doing up so early?" Thessa asked as she sat back down on her mat.

"Well, my favorite show plays at this hour sometimes."

"What show?"

"Well, Nah you'll just think I'm stupid." Leo turned to walk away when Thessa grabbed him.

"Hon, please. I remember A little before I got abducted, I watched "Pretty Pretty Pegasus". NOTHING is dumber than that show, and I still like it. Now tell me."

"...Space Heros."

"Oh! I've heard of that! Gosh that was like my CHILDHOOD! Sorta, not really.. But I do remember watching it a little while."

"Really? Wow. Well thats nice."

Kanyae cut in, "Okay, Enough with the sappy talk, Leo, Do you guys have stuff for breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, Sure! We have old Pizza, Some Leftover ramen noodles... maybe some bread..."

"Haven't you guys ever heard of cereal?"

"...What?"

"Nevermind, Pizza sounds nice." Kanyae pushed her way into the kitchen, Where she grabbed a pizza slice out of the fridge and took a bite. Leo walked in.

"Uhh, Thats Mikey's favorite. Sorry, The regular pepperoni is in the back."

"Nah, This is fine."

"Really? He invented it so I thought..."

"Nope! I'm pretty sure I've had much, much weirder stuff. But this is yummy." Kanyae finished off her piece and sat down with the rest of them.

"So you Ladies don't remember where you live?"

"Nope, no clue."

"That makes things a little tricky. We'll have to track them down. Do any of you girls have cell phones with you?"

"No. These things don't have pockets! Where would we keep them?"

"Yeah you're right... ANYTHING that could help us?"

"No! We don't have any idea where we came from! I'm sick of questions... I need a rest from all this."

Kanyae got up, and ran to the other room. But this incident made them all forget the reason they sat down, so they all set off to find something to do. Leo and Thessa watched Space Heroes. Kanyae curled up on her mat, and Ladida walked around looking for food that was edible.

A few hours passed by and the other turtles eventually woke up, on their own timing. Mikey stumbled over to the fridge, still half asleep. He stretched and grabbed a jug of milk, then drank straight from it.

"That's interesting." Ladida said as she sat at the counter.

"What? You don't like milk? Ooohhh, I'm the crazy milk monster and I'm going to eat you!" he taunted.

"I like milk just fine, dear sir, but have you ever heard of a cup?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm laced her voice.

"Cup?" he asked as if it were a new concept.

She sighed and dropped the topic. Just then, Raph entered the kitchen, opened the fridge, and then slammed his head inside.

"Tired much?" Ladida chuckled.

"Hah! You should see him on Saturdays."

"...What's he like then?"

"Dead." Mikey Sprawled out across the counter to stretch. Raph grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it in two bites.

"Hey where's Kanyae? I promised her last night we could do some training this morning."

"I think she's in the dojo trying to sleep or something."

"Haven't you guys gotten enough sleep?"

"Apparently not..."

"...Oh... Well." Raph left the kitchen and walked into the living room, seeing Thessa and Leo sitting inches from the Tv watching Space Heros.

"Great Leo. Now there's two of you. You're such a bad influence!"

Thessa sat up. "Excuse me, but Space Heroes is just fine. So please back off and let us finish it. I haven't seen this episode before.." Raph rolled his eyes and set off for the dojo.

Upon entering, he saw the sleeping girl on her mat, her foot twitching here and there. He decided to play a little joke on her, and prepared to pounce. He charged at her, only to receive a kick to the face.

"Yah! How did you..."

"I was never asleep! I think I've had enough sleep!"

"Hey that's what I said!"

"Heheh, Yeah..."

"So. Do you remember if you ever had weapons? And if so, what kind?" He asked as they walked around the dojo.

"Well, I had weapons.. But.. I don't remember exactly what they were called. Except for the sai."

"Well, we have a ton of those, so here." Raph opened up a large closet and brought out two sais.

"Alright, Lets see what you can do." Raph got into a fighting position. "Considering you're just starting out, I won't use my sais." He taunted. Kanyae smiled in a sort of ominous fashion, and then lunged at Raph. He dodged, but Kanyae did a quick backflip and landed right on Raph's shoulders, causing him to collapse.

But he wouldn't go down so easy. He got right back up, and swung his leg at Kanyae. She grabbed his foot, swung him around a bit, and then slammed him on the ground.

Raph flipped back up though, but Kanyae was nowhere in sight. He never let his guard down, always looking in different directions, never standing still. But that meant nothing, considering she was hiding right under his nose.

She charged at full speed when Raph's back was turned. She headed straight towards his legs, and tried to knock him down. But Raph trained for an attack like that, and flipped over to land on his feet. He took his sais out, and they Kanyae lunged, causing the sais to clang, locked together.

"So you're not as much of a beginner as I thought."

"Nope. Not at all."

"...Who trained you?" Just then, Kanyae broke free of the sai entanglement, and smiled.

"Thats the best part, I don't know." They both swung their sais at the same time, causing them to smash together and fall to the ground. They continued to fight, this time hand-to-hand combat.

It went on for a while, and then, they both paused.

"We're at the same levels of ninjutsu. We'll be in combat forever!" Raph joked.

"Thats what you think." Kanyae again charged, and Raph did too. There was a loud crash, and both of them flung back from the impact. They both landed back-first on the ground.

Kanyae spoke. "Huh, Maybe you're right." They panted loudly, and the others walked in. Sensei laughed, "Same level of ninjutsu?" Raph and Kanyae nodded as they tried to catch their breaths. Sensei turned to the other two girls as Kanyae joined them and asked, "Who trained you girls?" They all stayed silent, giving glassy stares, avoiding eye contact. He asked again, slightly louder, "Who trained you?"

Ladida was the one to step forward. Her eyes glistened as she looked up at his mutated face. "We don't know." She whispered, nearly inaudible.

"You don't know?" Sensei asked, a bit more compassion in his tone.

"We can't seem to remember anything," Thessa added.

Ladida continued, "Anything from our past we've seen to forgotten. Anywhere we were before the Kraang is nothing but a forgotten memory." Anger began to rise in her voice. "For goodness sakes, We might never know where we came from!"

Kanyae looked down. "It's frustrating to know that our family may be out there worrying about us..."

"How do we even know if we have a family?" Thessa added.

"I know what you're saying but there's nothing we can do to fix it. We may be stuck like this, so we may as well go with it." Ladida sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ever need help busting brainbots?" Thessa asked.

"All we can get." Leo said. Sensei sighed.

"I suppose we should discuss this later. But for now, Do you know exactly what fighting skills you have learned?"

"I think... Ninjutsu. Just like you all." Thessa shrugged.

"I suppose you're correct. In that case, do you remember if you had a specific weapon at all?"

The three looked at each other. "...Not specifically, but yeah, maybe." Ladida had a confused look in her eyes as Sensi opened the two sliding doors with tons of weapons inside the small closet.

"Anything look familiar? just take what looks interesting." They all stepped up to the weapon room and went inside. A few minutes later, they came out, each with a different weapon.

"So you've decided? What do you have Kanyae?"

"Well... I kinda forgot what they're called..." She held up these sword-like hooks.

"Ah, Kama's. A wise decision. Ladida?"

"I saw this Trident. Now that I think about it more, I don't think I ever had a weapon like this... But, I just..." She began spinning it in a very fast motion, and did it so in different ways every time. "It's so easy to use..."

Sensei stroked his beard. "Interesting. But, another great weapon. Great for agility. Thessa?"

She stood there staring into the weapons cabinet. "I… I don't know if I had a bow, or a dagger. I'm so torn, I can't choose between them. I think I choose the bow... For I have some feeling that I've been using it for a long time." She grabbed a set of practice arrows and began repeatedly shooting them at a target, all streaking and hitting right on or around the bull's-eye. She proceeded to aim it at Mikey.

"You know... I was awake when you used me as a human puppet." His eyes grew wide as he hid behind Raph.

"Good. You may stay and train as long as you like. I'll be in my room if you need anything. And Thessa, you may not be confined to only one weapon. A true warrior is trained in several." Sensei went inside his room. They all just looked at each other.

"So, how shall we train today? I say we have a best weapon usage contest." Raph offered.

"That's not training!" Leo argued. They they continued to spend the next thirty minutes debating on what they should do next.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Chapter 5, part 1**

Test subjects

"Okay! If we argue any longer, We'll just waste more time! Why don't we go relax a little while. Twenty minutes should do it." Thessa offered.

"Maybe you're right. We could use a quick break." Donnie took off to his lab.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!" Leo and the other guys ran off to get Donnie while the girls went off to their bedroom.

"Donnie, what was that all about?" Leo yelled as the three entered the lab.

"Sorry guys, I've been meaning to break away to do some studying." He took out a notepad that had three different four-digit numbers. "Recognize these?"

"No...?"

"It's the numbers on the girl's suits. I can look use the Kraang communication device to hack into their files and find out why they need them... and where they came from even!" They all gathered around the laptop as Donnie furiously typed. Finally, Three documents popped up. They all held their breaths as Donnie clicked on one.

"It must be Ladida's. That's her number." Donnie said. Mikey drifted to the back of the room and tapped on the glass tubes, vials and beakers, accidentally knocking one to the ground. The glass shattered, leaving a guilty Mikey to rejoin the others and pretend nothing had happened.

Donnie opened the file and the turtles stood, mouths open as the Kraang files began to decode.

"Hey guys!" Thessa yelled from the other room. "I think we've decided on what kind of training to do. Sensei mentioned something about teams... You might want to get out here."

They frantically closed the documents and ran out to find out what was going on.

"So what type of training are we doing today?" Leo said as he came into the dojo, and the other three followed as they all took a seat in front of Sensei.

"Kanyae said that we do 'Capture the Flag'. We will be playing this, but you are allowed to do anything you can to protect your flag." They all loved the idea.

Raph thought for a moment. "So... will it be all of us against them?"

Leo shook his head. "No way. That's not fair at all."

"Actually, You'll need all the help you can get." Thessa smirked as Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'll join your team, girls." Leo hopped over.

"But now we're one short!" Raph crossed his arms and Leo sat there thinking. "How about we just cut you in half Leo?" Raph laughed. "Or even better, let's just get rid of Mikey."

"Awe man! No fair!" Mikey protested.

"It's the only way to keep the numbers fair, Mikey.' Leo explained. Mikey started walking away, but Sensei stopped him.

"It will be you four boys against you three girls. It is not about fairness, but I do want to see how they react in this type of situation." They all shrugged and nodded as they headed towards the living room.

Donnie drew a straight line across the floor for the boundary line. They all stared at each other. Flags hidden deep within the sewers, Sensei nodded as the game had begun.

They all kinda walked back and forth, pacing, watching each other's every move. Ladida looked at Kanyae and Thessa, then back at Donnie, and smiled. Donnie got confused, and distracted. Ladida saw her opening and made her move on them. They all fought her back, and Thessa followed to help distract them.

They were fighting now, but it was hard for either side to get past five feet in the other territory. Mikey broke free though, and was able to sneak past them to find the flag.

He went deeper into the sewer tunnels, and kept searching in the labyrinth.

_Mmmm... Pizza!_ Mikey's eyes noticed a box of pizza, sitting in the open. He reached for a slice, but Thessa dropped from the ceiling and onto his back, pinning him to the floor.

"You want the pizza Mikey?" She dangled the pizza in front of his face. He tried to bite it, but she pulled it back. "You can have all the pizza you want, if you do something for me. If not, I'll have to tie you up and eat all this pizza myself! What do you say?"

"Uhh..." Mikey stuttered as Thessa stared deeper into his eyes. He ran, but not before grabbing the piece of pizza from her hand.

He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, trying to lose Thessa. But it was difficult. She wasn't far behind at all. He heard a quiet 'twang' as she shot a rope-arrow through his feet, tripping him to the floor.

"AHH!" He screamed as Thessa got closer. "Stay BACK!" He whipped his nunchuck around, hitting her in the side of the neck.

The sudden hit surprised her and momentarily stunned her. He was able to hop away fast enough to hide.

The game went on for hours. Thessa guarded the flag for the girls team. Raphael guarded theirs. The other three turtles alternated fighting in skilled combat against Ladida and her skills with her trident, while Kanyae worked in pursuit of the Turtle's flag.

"Alright, Time out! Lets take a five minute break." Leo walked into the kitchen with the rest of the Guys.

"Kanyae! Get over here! You too Thessa!" Ladida yelled. Thessa came running from the tunnels and Kanyae dropped down from above the ceiling pipes.

"We need a plan to get that flag, so lets all switch stations. Because this obviously isn't working."

"Besides your awesome keeping-them-out skills." Kanyae winked.

"Seriously. We need to show them what's up."

"I think we already did when we beat Leo's butt to the ground without our weapons." Thessa laughed. "Remember his face?" Thessa laughed more and Kanyae chuckled a bit too.

"Guys, Focus."

"C'mon Ladida. It's not a real battle. Just a game! I mean, I agree, I don't want to be beaten by guys who will do almost anything for food, but, Ya know... Yeah." Kanyae shrugged.

"I guess so, But lets make a plan okay?" They all huddled in a group in the dojo to make a plan while the guys sat in the kitchen, discussing.

"So, why don't we see what the rest of that file said?" Leo grabbed a soda out of the fridge and joined the rest of them at the counter.

Donnie looked around, Then opened the file and the codes fell into place.

They all gasped.

"Look at all the different tests they did on only one of them!" Donnie marveled at the long list, and the more he scrolled down, the larger their mouths opened.

"Wait! That part you skipped looked important!" Leo pointed and Donnie scrolled back up. Donnie read.

"The test subject 0197 underwent the main injection of the test vial 764797 containing the things that are known as Valterations, Super-imposed lite molecules... Blablabla... MUTAGEN and... Fox DNA? Whats that mean?" He continued to read. "The test had gone that which is known as good, and nothing went wrong. Will send Kraang shipment to the place that is known as the final destination soon enough."

"Woah... Does that mean... They ARE mutants?" Leo's eyes widened.

"Check The rest!" Raph nudged Donnie and he opened another one. Kanyae's.

"Looks like she got several different tests. But It's surprising that they didn't die from all the injections at once!" Donnie's face got closer to the screen. "Looks like Kanyae underwent vial seven.. six whatever. But, with different amounts of mutagen and... is that arctic Wof DNA...?"

"Is wof like, short for waffle? Because then I might accidentally eat her..." Mikey Shrugged.

"No you idiots. It's a typo. I'm sure they meant arctic WOLF." Raph poked at the words again.

"Look at Thessa's." Leo opened Thessa's files and they all got closer.

"What's this? It's like they put DNA in her with Jaguar." They all got closer.

"This is an amazing find. We have to tell Master Splinter." Leo was about to leave when Donnie stopped him.

"Wait. If there's only three of them, Then... What's this fourth one?" Donnie Hesitated, but clicked it anyway. It took a little longer for the translation to work, But it did.

Raph began reading. "The thing that is known as.. You know WHAT?! I'm reading this one normally. this gets on my NERVES!"

"Just read it!" Mikey shouted.

"Sorry... The Valtured Subjects 0197, 0758, Which is Thessa, and 0379 which is Kanyae, went back into the Machine again. The Valturated machine was put up to a higher setting. The only trouble is that the Machine may cause amnesia when Valturations begin to work..." Raph paused."Valtured.. What's that mean?" Before Donnie Could answer, Ladida called from the other room.

"Times up slowpokes! You better hurry up! Or we'll start without you!" They Ran fast back into the living room, Finding Thessa in the front guarding the front line this time.

"We're kinda having to do something real quick. How about we put this off until later?" Leo got closer to Thessa who immediately grabbed her bow, and shot him with a suction-cup arrow, which made him jump back. She smiled.

"No." She lunged forward, Attacking the oldest. Donnie ran to help him, while Raph returned to his post. Leo looked at Mikey, who wasn't sure what to do.

"Get the flag!" He screamed, and Mikey looked nervously at Thessa, who gave him a warning look, making him even more nervous. "We got it buddy! Go!" Mikey ran. Thessa tried to grab him, but with no avail. Mikey ran down the passages in the sewers, his footsteps barely audible. He dove from shadow to shadow, searching everywhere for the flag.

He continued to run, faster and faster. Finally, he was out of breath, and stopped to rest. He looked over and saw something moving. He took out his Nunchuck and started to slowly move towards it. It was... The flag!

"No way!" He said, Covering his mouth, and looking around quickly. No sign of anyone. He continued to slowly move towards it, but looking everywhere as well. He was turned towards the way he entered, away from the flag. He reached back to grab it, but it felt kinda soft... and Stringy.

He turned around, finding Kanyae, hanging upside-down. She Smiled.

"Well hello little buddy, I saw you eyeballing my little flag here. And I'm sorry, But I can't let you get away with that." She jumped down, and took out her Kamas.

Mikey hesitated, but then lunged. Kanyae dodged, and gave him a good hit on the back, causing him to flop on his face.

Mikey got right back up, and looked at Kanyae. He tried to lunge and ram, but it was no use. She was too fast. He tried to think, could that be used against her? Kanyae snuck around behind him, while he was distracted. She swung her leg low, which knocked him right over. But when his head hit the concrete, It must've caused something to click in his brain, Because he had an idea.

Kanyae sighed, and walked swiftly over to where Mikey had fallen, to take him to "Jail". But to her surprise, Mikey grabbed her ankle, and she tripped and fell. Mikey stood, and started to spin her around. This made her dizzy, and Mikey let go. She slammed into the concrete wall, and fell into the sewer water.

Mikey gasped. "I...I DID IT!" He started laughing, and took no more time to grab the flag and run.

"Hey guys! I did...oh." Mikey come out of the tunnels to find Ladida and Thessa celebrating, with The Guys' flag in their hands.

Ladida looked at Mikey, and her eyes widened. "Wow, you actually got past Kanyae. I'm impressed! Where is she?" Mikey thought, and then he shrugged. Thessa came up to him.

"Where IS she?!" Thessa ripped the flag out of his hands, and grabbed the front of his shell.

"Uhhh... in the water? I kinda... threw her in there..."

"Well did you make sure she was okay?" Leo Ran over to him as well.

"Uh... No... She might've gotten knocked out too..." Hearing this, they all ran wildly towards where the girls' flag was hidden, but Kanyae wasn't there. She wasn't at the bottom of the pool of water either.

"She must've swam out if anything... At least she didn't drown... She just goes out of her way to worry us... Raph, Mikey, Go look for her in the sewer waters. The rest of us will see if she went exploring up here or something." Leo nodded at Ladida's idea, and they all went out.

Raph and Mikey swam through the long tunnels, and finally came up to the surface. They looked around.

"There she is." Raph took a sigh of relief, seeing Kanyae sitting in one of the tunnels. "Hey Kanyae! You worried us. Are you alright?" Mikey tugged at Raph's arm.

"Is she uh... Glowing?" With a closer look, there was a small blueish glow around her.

"Maybe it's...?" They got closer, and Raph touched her shoulder, but immediately yanked back.

"What's wrong?!" Mikey backed up.

"She's... freaking ICE COLD!" Raph looked at her face, and gasped. "Mikey... Look..." Mikey didn't really want to, but he did anyway. Her eyes were glowing. Just this one, blue color. "We gotta get the others!" They both ran away, leaving the cool-steaming Kanyae behind.

"GUYS! KANYAE IS TURNING INTO AN ICE CUBE!" Mikey screamed as they entered the lair. Raph growled and punched his arm, while everyone quickly ran into the room.

"What are you talking about Mikey?" Donnie cocked his head.

"Kanyae... She's... I can't even explain it! Just follow me!" They all followed Raph, But Ladida and Thessa stayed in place. Leo turned around.

"Something wrong girls?"

"Yeah... I just... Feel... Weird."

Leo looked at Donnie, who gulped."Um. Well, Why don't you see Master Splinter?" Ladida nodded, and she began to sweat like crazy, and and Thessa dropped to the ground. Leo ran to their aid.

"I need to help them... Go find Kanyae you three!" Leo helped Thessa and Ladida into the dojo, helping them to their matts. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie went to find Kanyae.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

When Raph and Mikey made it to where she was, she wasn't there anymore.

"But she was... right there." Raph pointed at the ground. Donnie knelt down next to the spot, put his hand down, and pulled it right back up.

"Yes, It's cold alright." Donnie stood. "Lets check topside. Maybe she went there." The three ran to the sewer exit, Donnie stopped at the top. "I almost forgot!" He ran back into his room, grabbing a device off his workbench. He caught back up with the others. "This is a gadget I invented that will search for the conditions I want it to scan for. In this case, cold." He opened a panel on the top of the little device and input a code. A little antenna came out of the top and began blinking. Their search began.

They ran around a bit, trying to follow Donnie, who was zipping around this way and that. Finally, Raph got sick of it.

"Come on Donnie! What are you doing?"

"Sorry Raph! But it's kinda cold out here, so it's hard to get a good signal." He stood for a moment, raising the tracker in the air, trying to get a signal. He sighed. "Gah, I lost it. C'mon, lets try to find it." They started to follow, but Raph heard something and stopped.

"Guys wait!" They turned his way. "I hear something. Follow me!" Raph ran in the opposite direction. They followed, trying to figure out where he was going.

"Uh, Raph.. we're not looking for something... We're looking for... oh, there she is." From a distance, on a high building, Kanyae stood, Facing the moon, singing a graceful melody of long, mournful notes.

They jumped on the building, but the Kanyae they remember wasn't there. She had sprouted a full white tail, fuzzy wolf ears at the top of her head, her hair turned white, and spiked out like sharp, silvery blades. Her skin sparkled silver, as though her body was covered in shimmering fibers. Her neck was fuzzy, and her nails her thick, black, and curved.

"...K...Kanyae?" She stopped singing, and her ear twitched slightly. She turned around, small slightly curved canines coming through her mouth. Her eyes glowed a piercing yellow, and her nose was dyed black. She smiled, showing her slightly sharper back row of teeth.

"Guys! Sorry if I worried you..."

"What happened?" Mikey marveled at her new appearance.

"I... Don't know actually. After Mikey knocked me out, I just woke up here."

"I think he means... you're a..."

"A wolf? I know! It's so odd. But you know what?" She grabbed her big fluffy tail. "It's actually pretty awesome! I love wolves, and now I am one." She released her tail, and waved it back and and forth excitedly. "When I woke up, I ran around. Then I saw the moon, so I decided to sing, like the wolves do! Don't you think it's beautiful Raph?" He continued to stare, mouth agape.

"It's great. And... Goodness! You're just.." He replied. Donnie blinked a few times.

"What? You act like you've never seen a mutant before." Kanyae chuckled.

"Never like this..."

"Well, we should get you back... wait... If you're like this now... Then what about the other girls..." They all glanced at each other, and Donnie grabbed his T-phone. "Leo? Yeah! I need you to check on the girls for me! Are you with them?"

Leo Was confused. "Uh, No... Uh, Ok.. OKAY DONNIE! Sheesh! I'll check! Why anyway? Hello? Hello? Sheesh." Leo put his t-phone away. "What's with that guy anyway? He walked into the dojo, and was surprised by the rise of the temperature. He saw a figure resting on the lowest limb of the tree, with something long and furry dangling over the side swaying.

"L-Ladida?"

By the sound of her name she turned over to look at him, stretching her body over the branch. Leo stood mesmerised. Her skin had turned completely white, like porcelain, with soft orange ears perking out of her long, dangling hair, which had also turned a bright orange, with low lights of red and brown. She looked at him with questioning eyes that practically glowed red.

"Can I help you with something?" She said softly, with a melodic tone in her voice.

"I see why Donnie was freaking out now.." He said taking a few more steps toward her.

Before he could get closer to the tree she slipped off and landed on the ground, one leg tucked under her and her right one stretched to the side. She rose slowly. Her long, fuzzy tail swayed slightly behind her. A deeper orange than her ears with traces of white and brown, and a nice pure white tip. Even her hands that rested on her hips had changed. Leo stared at the tips of her fingers that had seemed to be dyed black, as if she had been working with ink.

"You're a fox." Leo stated.

"I guess so." She chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out."

"I did a little at first." She replied, combing her new hair with her black fingers. "But then I just loved it, and wanted to try it out."

Just then Leo's T-phone rang. "It's Donnie. They went to look for Kanyae. I'm going to tell him what happened." Ladida nodded. "What's the deal Donnie? I found Ladida… yeah! A fox!... A wolf? She was doing WHAT?.. Yeah… I'll find her." Leo pocketed his t-phone and looked down at Ladida.

"The other guys found Kanyae, and you're here, but where is Thessa?"

Ladida smirked at his question, white canine teeth poked out from behind her top lip. She crossed her arms and Leo looked at her.

"Do you know where Thessa is?"

She leaned against the tree, putting her foot up behind her. "Maybe," She said.

"Ladida, where is she?"

She leaned forward slightly toward him and whispered, "Look up."

"Thessa?" He said. She didn't stir. "Thessa?" He called again, louder. No response. "THESSA!" He yelled. The loudness startled her, and sent her flying off an upper branch of the tree, twisting around, landing on the floor on her feet in a crouching position. She looked up and stretched.

"..Are you okay Thessa?" Leo asked quietly. She yawned, arching her back, and digging her long nails into the rug. "What did they do to you?" he whispered.

"What do you mean? How did I even get up there?" She ran her fingers through her long black hair, that had once been blonde. "I'm not sure how I got up here. I just woke up here... Wait... Something's off..." She looked down at her hands. "Ah! my hands!" Thessa's nails were long and curved, and her skin shimmered. A long black tail twitched behind her, waving around nervously. The tip of her tail moved past her eye, catching her peripheral vision. "Aah! What is that?!"

"I think the kraang really messed you guys up." Leo said.

"Wait… say something again. "

"Gosh you look different."

"My ears!" She felt up to her ears, no longer on the sides of her head, but now protruding from the top; cats ears. She dashed to the bathroom. Leo's t-phone rang. He looked down at it. Donnie was calling again. Thessa screamed from the bathroom, shocked by her own appearance. "Leo, Did you find them?"

"Yup... They're both... Mutated...ish."

"Okay. We'll be there in a moment. Kanyae explained a lot."

Thessa yelled in the background. "What did they do to me?!"

"Okay Donnie. See ya." Leo put the phone back in his belt pocket and looked back up at Thessa. Leo led her into the lab where Donnie wanted to examine them.

The turtles came in with Kanyae and sat in Donnie's lab, soon after joined by Ladida, and they all got situated. It was silent for a moment or two. Ladida took a deep breath, and spoke.

"You see, On the first day, That we can remember anyways... We were in those crates. it was closterfobic, smelly, and honestly, only one of the worst experiences there. Anyway, thank God it opened only a few moments after I awoke, and we were in some containment unit with a clear force field-wall, showing us all the other experiments below us. Lucky for the Kraang droids they had the force field, because Kanyae may not have been mutated yet, but she was acting like a wild animal."

"Hey!" Kanyae said, slightly insulted.

"It's true!" Ladida jokingly poked her friend's arm.

She quickly forgot and Ladida continued on. "They started tests the next day, starting with what we learned to call the 'Electric ball room'. They repeated this every day, twice a day. Which we hated. They continued that along with tons of needles every day, like, not just a few needles, probably over thirty every day. One caught our eye though. it was one of the biggest doses we ever took, and it was also the only one with a noticeable side effect. which was severe drowsiness. Like, really bad. I'm pretty sure we lost two days of our life after that. But that didn't stop them from continuing to give us a billion shots."

"I thought you said it was only thirty!" Mikey said, shocked. Ladida sighed.

"It's a figure of speech buddy."

"Oh. I don't get it."

Ladida giggled, and shrugged. "I think thats about it. That's all we know."

"But that doesn't explain how your mutation didn't run out of control." Leo stared intently at Ladida.

"Yeah... Do you remember anything else about the mutation?" Donnie asked. But all three girls shook their heads.

"No... Those piles of nuts and bolts probably did it while we were asleep." Thessa crossed her arms. Donnie stood.

"Then thats where I come in." He flipped his laptop opened and searched once more through the girls' files.

"You hacked into our Kraang files? Cause that's not weird at all..." Ladida backed away.

Donnie blushed. "Uh, Nononono, It's not like that, uh, I was just..."

Ladida laughed. "Haha! I'm totally kidding Donnie. That's actually really clever of you to do." Donnie laughed along, and turned his gaze back on the computer. He didn't really notice, but his heart did flutter.

They all talked a bit while Donnie, Ladida, and Leo searched through the files. But they were disappointed.

"Bah.. There was nothing there that shed any light. Just a bunch of jargon and numbers. But does the word 'Vaulter' Sound familiar?" The girls exchanged glances, and shook their heads. "Darn. Ah well, time for plan B." Donnie walked over to his counter, and pulled out a certain scanner.

"What's that? A squirt gun?" Kanyae chuckled at the sight of the plastic device.

"Nooooo..." Donnie plugged the device into his laptop. "It's a... sort of like a mini x-ray machine." He walked up to Ladida, And she backed away.

"It's uh... safe right?" She asked. Donnie smiled.

"Totally safe. Tested it on Mikey!"

"It was SO weird! I mean, like, I could actually see my skeleton!" Mikey shivered. "Creepy…"

"So if I could just scan you, I might be able to figure out more of what happened, and why you didn't mutate until now."

The girls looked at eachother, then back at Donnie.

"I'll go first, I guess." Ladida volunteered. Donnie waved the gadget up, down, and around Ladida's body. He repeated with the others.

He went back to his laptop and began to type rapidly. After about five minutes of typing and waiting, his mouth dropped.

"What? What's wrong?!" Thessa pushed her way over to the laptop and gasped. "Is... Is that?" Everyone ran to the laptop, where a surprising image met their eyes.

In all three of their bodies, lied a small chip placed in their chests. But that wasn't all, connecting to the chip were tons of tiny, little wires spreading through their bodies a little ways. but definitely taking a lot of space in the chest cavity.

Donnie zoomed in and sighed. "Shocking, but nothing to worry about actually."

"Nothing to worry about? There's a bunch of wires inside my chest!" Kanyae panted loudly.

"Yes, but this is exactly what kept your mutation under control, and it corresponds with your body anyway.. Sooo, It's like the wires aren't really there."

"But they are there. Can't you do anything about it?" Ladida pleaded.

"No, I'm no surgeon. Plus, even if I could, it could probably do a lot of damage and the mutation would go bonkers." The three looked down. "...Look girls. I'm already working on a retro-mutagen, and I'm getting close to getting it right. The moment I do, I will fix you. You will be normal again."

"We believe that, but will our memory return? Will we ever find our true lives? I mean, We don't even know if we live in New York! We could live in some other country! I just wish I knew where I belong. Because it certainly isn't here!"

"Wait Ladida!" Donnie tried to call her back, but she left the room and Thessa sat him back down.

"She gets like this sometimes. She just needs a moment by herself." Leo sighed.

"I just feel like I have a hand in your guys' misery."

"What misery? We just don't know a lot is all! Look. It just may take her a little while to get used to... THIS." Kanyae waved her arms around the room. "It's a lot to take in at the moment sooo... Considering it's ten at night, I'm going to get ready for bed." Right before Kanyae left, She rubbed her eyes and moaned.

"What's up Kanyae?" Donnie returned to his feet.

"Oh, my eyes have just been crazy itchy since this morning."

Thessa piped up. "Yeah, me too!" Donnie suddenly remembered the redness.

"Oh yeah! I think the itch and redness is a side effect to some of the tests the kraang did on you. I could make some eye drops to cure it if you'd like."

Thessa gave Donnie a weird look. "Uh, I don't think any of us really want itchy eyes." Donnie chuckled and got out his Chemistry set. His eyes returned on the two girls.

"Could you uh, go check on Ladida? She might need some of this too." Kanyae and Thessa nodded and ran out of the room. All was quiet once more, until Donnie noticed shattered glass all over the floor.

"MIKEY!"

"Ladida? Are you alright?"

"Can you guys go one second without following me around?"

"Sorry..."

Ladida sighed. "I just don't get it. Why, why?! Why can't we remember anything?!"

"...Because the Kraang wanted us to not have any place to run away to. It makes sense, doesn't it? Not knowing where we live, who our families are, Makes us wonder if we have any of those." Kanyae sat next to Ladida, followed by Thessa.

"Well, it feels more like a form of torture, if you ask me."

"You said it. So Donnie is making us some eye drops for the itchiness. You wanna come get some?" Thessa put her arm around Ladida.

"Are you kidding? It feels like I've been asked a billion questions and been messed around with all this Kraang stuff all day! I just want to sleep." Ladida laid her head down on the small pillow and continuously scratched her eye. Kanyae rolled her over.

"C'mon. It's a little drop in each eye and it'll feel great once it's over. Then we can sleep without anything hanging over our heads."

"Besides everything..."

"Stop being depressed. We'll figure out what's in the past later, lets just, try to figure out everything about our living-mates before anything else." Ladida sat up.

"Huuu, alright. Only because you're right, It's hard to focus on anything when you're focused on everything."

"...What?" They all laughed as they walked together towards the lab.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

**Chapter 6**

New Mutants

It was around Midnight. But everyone was awake this time. Raph was watching an action-movie marathon with Leo, Mikey was trying to beat the high score in pinball, Donnie was off his lab. As for the girls, They were all singing. Each in a different language, but in the same tone. Kanyae singing the lower part, Thessa the higher, and Ladida right in the middle. They noticed the three guys staring, so they stopped and were about to continue other stuff elsewhere.

"Guys, That was incredible!" Leo stood, Astounded.

"Really? Honestly I didn't even know I could sing." Ladida sat back down.

"It was like hearing three different songs at once but it sounded perfect. How did you do that?"

"I don't know, and I'm pretty sure none of us do. But it does seem like we've been practicing that for a while." Kanyae and Thessa nodded in agreement. Just then, Donnie ran into the room, out of breath.

"Guys! I was looking really closely at the files again, and there was an address I recognized! C'mon, I think it's one of their abandoned labs!" The three guys bolted towards the door, but Leo stopped before exiting.

"Aren't you girls coming?"

"Nah, It seems like you've got this covered." Kanyae grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Yeah, Go on ahead." Ladida stretched out on the rest of the couch.

"Well girls, I think it's about time you officially joined the team. It just seems like you're going to be with us for a while, so you might as well see what it's like on the field."

"You mean it?" Thessa hopped up in excitement.

"Sure! After all, you are about as good as we are. Otherwise I wouldn't have you come." The Three girls jumped up and grabbed their weapons. They hopped in front of Leo, who looked them up and down.

"You'll need something to hold those in. Follow me." They all walked into the Dojo, and then into the Weapons room. There were a lot of weapon holders in there too, so the girls looked them over. Leo's T-phone rang.

"Hey guys sorry, the girls are just getting suited up... Yes they're coming... Okay, see you there. Okay girls, you ready?" By then, each girl had acquired her own weapon holster. They all followed Leo topside.

Kanyae took a deep breath in through her nose. "Ahh, Fresh air. That's nice." They all hopped across the building tops

Once they finally arrived, Raph sat up. "Took you long enough!"

"Well Sorry," Thessa sarcastically replied. " We didn't know we were coming." Kanyae knelt over the edge of the building.

"Women... Always taking forever to change and whatnot..."

Kanyae Grabbed his arm. "Wanna repeat that little remark?"

Raph laughed. "Your cute. You know that?" She growled and stepped away.

"So whats with this lab anyways? Why was it abandoned?" Ladida looked over Donnie's shoulder, at his T-phone.

"Not sure. But by these files, looks like something else made them leave."

"Hm! Interesting.. Let's check it out." Ladida proceeded to grab the edge of the building, jump over, and swing around, smashing through one of the fragile windows. The rest followed.

The room they entered was absolutely destroyed. There wasn't a thing in there that wasn't either broken, or useless. There were scratches all over the walls. Burnt markings from Kraang gunshots as well. Broken needles on the floor... Lots of broken glass.

Kanyae started to pant very, very heavily randomly. She stopped walking.

"Kanyae? What's the matter?" Ladida walked over, just in time too. Kanyae passed out.

"What was that all about? Is she alright?" Leo ran over.

"I... Don't know. She probably needs fresh air. Raph, Could you..."

"On it!" He grabbed Kanyae and swung back out through the window. The rest continued on.

The five exited the room, and a large middle room with many, many other doors was on the outside. What lied on the bottom floor was unrecognizable junk. Again, nothing that wasn't broken.

"Let's try this next room." Leo slowly put his hand on the doorknob, and it creaked loudly as it opened. Once they entered, it was the same carnage all over again. But Ladida immediately exited the room, Sweating and leaning against the bar rails.

"Now what's up?" Mikey walked up to her. "You hot? I'll cool you off!" Mikey grabbed the nearest metal plate piece and moved up and down as fast as he could.

"No... It's... It's that room... I... I can't take..." Suddenly, they heard a loud snap, and Ladida fell backwards towards the rubble below her. They all screamed, But just in time, Mikey used his kusarigama, hooked it on her trident, and pulled her back up. Ladida let her breath out.

"Thanks Mikey, I owe you one."

"You do? Well you could order me a pizza sometime! Like... Now..."

Ladida laughed."Haha, Sure. But first, I need to get out of here. Something just feels weird."

"Alright. Donnie, take her outside and make sure everything is okay with Kanyae, too. Mikey and I will check around with Thessa."

Donnie took her outside, staying close in case anything else went wrong. Kanyae sat on a rooftop, hugging her knees to her chest. Raph had his hand on her shoulder, gently reassuring the shaken wolf-girl, Her fluffy tail swayed back and forth nervously. Her ears perked up and twisted around, listening.

"What is it? what do you hear Kanyae?"

"Shh. someone's coming." Hunkering down, she pulled out her Kamas, posing to strike. Donnie turned the corner, shocked to find himself lying on the ground a moment later, pinned down by Kanyae. "Oh. It's just you. Sorry." She stepped off his chest so he could get up. Ladida, who had been steps behind him until he was attacked stepped forward out of the shadow.

"What was that all about?!"

"Sorry, I've just been a little… out of sorts lately. and something just feels wrong about that place."

"I know what you mean. I could feel it too. I feel like I've been there before in some way, but I can't recall ever stepping foot in there before today…"

"Wait- where's Thessa?"

"I think she's still in there with Mikey and Leo. Should we go check on her?"

Raph cut in. "I think she'll be alright. Leo and Mikey will keep an eye on her-"

A scream from inside interrupted him. "- I think." He finished. "Or maybe not. Let's go!"

The two turtles and the two girls made their way inside, but there was no sign of them. "Keep your eyes peeled." Donnie whispered. "There could be something around any corner." Sneaking around, they searched every room they passed, every corner, finding nothing but debris.

"Where are they?!" Raph growled with frustration. There was the scream again, much louder this time.

"It's coming from the next room over!" Ladida said. "Just on the other side of that wall. " They ran into the hallway, but there was no door. But how?

"There must be some other entrance. either from the roof or the basement. Split up and find the way in!" Raph ordered.

"Can't we just break through the walls?" Kanyae suggested.

"Have you ever tried breaking through a brick wall?" Donnie answered.

"Oh…" Kanyae shrugged. The turtles and girls began to split up. Ladida walked over to the wall. spreading out her hands across the wall. She inhaled through her nose, sniffing the wall.

"This isn't brick Donnie. It's drywall." She kicked the wall through, leaving a huge gaping hole.

"Oh." Donnie blushed.

Thessa sat in the corner, holding her head. The room was empty except for debris from the wall being busted in, Thessa, and large gashes in the wall.

"Where's Mikey!" Raph yelled. "And Leo!" Thessa looked up, blue eyes pink and teary.

"I don't know. They just… there was a puff of smoke, and… " She whimpered. Light glinted off something amongst the debris. Donnie walked over to it cautiously. He held in his fingers a ninja star, carrying the symbol of the foot.

"Karai…" Raph said in a low growl. "Where is she?!" There's no doors, just the hole they made.

Thessa sighed. "Look up." Everyone did.

"Oh. there's a hole in the ceiling. I can't believe I didn't notice that before." Donnie stated.

"We were walking around and the floor gave out. I can't believe this place wasn't condemned for being structurally unsound. I fell through and we were about to climb out when the puff of smoke appeared."

"Well come on. Let's get out of this place." Raph said. "We have turtles to find."


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Three girls, two turtles, and one mission. Find Leo and Mikey. Racing along the rooftops, shadows covering the ninjas as they approached the Bradford dojo.

"How should we do this?" Donnie ran ahead slightly.

"We don't have time for stealth. We get them NOW." Raph flew through the window and landed in front of Karai, Standing in the middle of the room, Not a single weapon on her.

"Where are they?!" He unleashed his sais, pointing them right at her face. She just smiled.

"Where's your little girlie friends?" They all dropped from the ceiling. "THERE we go." She slowly walked towards them, But Raph stepped in front of her. "This doesn't concern you, Raphael. Step back."

"Oh You really think I'm gonna-"

"Raph, Step back." Raph turned around and Ladida stepped forward. "NOW." He slowly backed away, And the three stepped forward.

"I know you... Where have I seen you?" Thessa furrowed her brow. Kanyae showed her thick claws.

"Tell us!" They yelled. Karai laughed.

"Maybe these may give a hint..." She pulled out three items. A golden heart-shaped locket, a silver bracelet aligned with amethysts, and ruby earrings. All three recognised them right away. They knew that those items were linked to their past, and they wanted those items.

"You want them? Then all you have to do... is stay with me." The three girls' ears perked. "Stay with me, I'll tell you everything. Where your families are, who you are, Everything." They exchanged looks.

"Or..."

"Or, I'll turn your 'friends' into turtle fries!" She jumped up onto a platform, and pulled a lever. A cage, containing the drowsy Leo and Mikey, lowered from above, and a machine came up from the floor. Looked like a grinding machine.

"And you will never know who you are!" She had rage in her voice as she held the three beautiful jewelry pieces over the grinding device as well.

"Take your pick!" The three mutants stuttered. Kanyae gave both Thessa and Ladida a look. They both nodded in a somewhat confused way.

Kanyae Lunged at Karai, Slicing her shoulder with her claws and grabbing the jewelry. Ladida went to take Karai down, and Thessa went for the cage. Thessa had to be agilic, so neither she nor the turtles would fall into the rattling machine.

Kanyae bounced back, jewelry in hand, and stared into the ruby earrings. She became mesmerized as hazy memories began to return. Something about a beautiful woods... and...

A sudden sharp hot pain across her eye stopped this memory. The Jewelry fell to the ground as Ladida angrily tripped Karai over with her trident. Flipping over Karai, she placed the fork onto Karai's back, pinning her.

Thessa Free'd the turtles and Put them in a safe place now. She joined Ladida in restraining Karai. They pushed her against a wall. Kanyae Picked the jewelry up and Slowly stepped in front of Karai.

"You lost."

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll tell us about our past." Thessa Readied her bow.

"I do happen to know what's good for me." There was a puff of black smoke, and she was gone. "But YOU should know that I'll be back." They turned around and saw her jump out the window.

"Well... We got the guys. And the jewels." Ladida picked up the bracelet and put it on.

"Hey, how do you know that that's yours?" Thessa grabbed Ladida's wrist.

"Because it has my name engraved in it genius." Ladida Shoved the bracelet in Thessa's face.

"Ooooooh, Heh..." Thessa took the locket and opened it. "Awe. No picture. But it does have my name. I guess that means the ruby earrings are yours Kanyae!"

"Hehe. Yeah." Kanyae swooped her hair out of her eyes, revealing her bleeding left eye.

"Kanyae! Your eye!" Donnie ran up to look at it.

"Huh? Oh. My eye is bleeding. Ow! Don't touch it!" Kanyae slapped Donnie.

"Sorry! Force of habit."

"We better get back to the lair. Fix you guys up." They headed out.


	9. Chapter 6 part 3

"How do you feel now?" Donnie backed away from Mikey and Leo, Still a little limp.

"A... A little better... Still drowsy though... What happened?" Leo rubbed his head.

"Karai captured and drugged you. Simple as that." Kanyae put an icepack up to her eye.

"Oh. Then what happened to you?"

"Karai."

"Oh.." Kanyae let out a chuckle. Donnie took the ice pack away and looked closer at Kanyae's eye.

"Yup! It'll be fine in a matter of a couple weeks."

"Whew! That's a relief." Kanyae hopped off the counter, grabbed the ice pack and left.

"Where are you off too?" Thessa rubbed her sore neck.

"Oh! I've been working on some new weapons with Donnie... They're almost finished so, yeah. I'm going to get them done." Kanyae ran out.

"So.. In the abandoned building. What DO you suppose happened?" Leo sat up a little more.

"I.. Don't know. Girls? Can you explain anything?" Ladida glanced over at Thessa, who shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you kinda, messed up in the building?" Mikey Flopped back over, exhausted.

"Oh, that. Well, we have no idea. It was just like something terrible happened there... to us... But I have no recognition of that place."

Thessa sighed. "I could feel the emotions of whatever did that. It was weird."

"And according to the readings, This place has been abandoned for about fifteen years." Donnie typed around on his laptop more.

"Wow.. Fifteen years." Thessa zoned out at the ceiling.

"Woah guys... Listen to this." Everyone gathered around Donnie. "According to these files, the reason the lab closed down is because Three test subjects, a wolf, a fox, and a jaguar, went on a rampage and destroyed the entire facility. Perhaps the DNA you guys took into your bodies?"

"But... But those visions..." Thessa stuttered.

"All from what those animals saw."

"It doesn't make sense..." Ladida Sighed. "How can we see what they saw? And it doesn't make sense how a fox wolf and cat-"

"JAGUAR." Thessa angrily corrected.

"...Shush. It doesn't makes sense how they destroyed an entire kraang facility! I mean, we hardly can."

"It's because they were also mutants. See?" The two girls looked at the sketches of the three body structures.

"Woah... So we're mutants of mutants?"

"Yup, guess so."

"But... Fifteen years?" Thessa had a look of confusion.

"How... How long have we been like this?" There was silence, until the communication orb started going crazy. Donnie Re-sat down, his face inches from the computer screen.

"Another mission? Or are the kraang texting about some brain crap?" Thessa giggled at her remark.

"Yup, the kraang are sending out something... Something big, but I dunno what it is. They're looking for you guys."

"I guess I'll get Kanyae." Ladida grabbed her trident and ran out the door.

Getting to the living room, she saw Kanyae messing around on the arcade game in the corner that she's been obsessed with recently. Ladida tapped her shoulder, only to get no response.

"Could you stop messing around with that stupid thing for one second please?" Kanyae stopped playing for a moment, but continued anyway. "Did you hear me? Stop it!" Ladida was growing short with her wolf friend. "Look. We have another mission, and we're going with, or without you." Ladida turned to leave, but not before mumbling "Better without you anyways."

Kanyae heard this remark, and ran in front of Ladida to stop her from leaving.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Well, with you always getting into SOME sort of trouble, it's hard to focus on what we were ACTUALLY doing."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ladida pointed at Kanyae's eye.

"That was once. ONCE. And it was an accident!" Kanyae felt her emotions boiling up, like something was happening that she couldn't control.

"Calm down."

"What do you mean? I'm PERFECTLY calm!"

"Kanyae, settle down. Your emotions are-"

"FINE! Ladida, maybe you don't understand how hard it is for me to control

what I have. Maybe you don't understand because you don't know what it's LIKE to feel!"

"SHUT UP! And stop freaking out!"

"I'M NOT FREAKING OUT!" Kanyae Kicked Ladida in the shoulder. Receiving the blow, Ladida slid over a bit. The ends of her orange hair flowed like violent flames, and her hair turned a brighter orange slightly, confusing Kanyae. Ladida looked Kanyae in the eye, and doing so, her eyes were as black as night.

"Ladida... are you...?" Before she could finish, a sound so loud escaped from Ladida's mouth that you could actually see the sound waves. The waves made Kanyae fly back and slam against the wall with great force. The noise sounded like, almost a roaring fox. If they could roar.

After she stopped, she passed out. Everyone ran in, nervous about the strange sound that just screamed through the the lair. Leo lifted up Ladida and Mikey went to Kanyae's aid. Ladida rocked her head back and fourth.

"What happened..."

"Did.. did you make that noise?" Leo helped her stand up.

"I... Kanyae! Are you alright?! Oh no... I... I don't know what came over me..."

"That was INCREDIBLE Ladida! How did you do that scream?" Thessa's eyes were wide.

"No it wasn't. I could've really hurt someone!"

"But.. You didn't. and that call could be really useful." Donnie put his hand on Ladida's shoulder.

"I don't know how I did it though... And.. I don't know if I want to..."

"Don't worry. We'll never force you." Kanyae came to.

"Ladida... MEH! Wha happened.."

Thessa giggled. "I think she COULD be a little disoriented... MAYBE..."

"No way genius." Kanyae struggled to stand.

"Kanyae..." Ladida helped her friend stand. "Look, I understand how emotion can be... hard and-" Kanyae laughed.

"Nah, whatever. I have no idea what I was doing, but you snapped me out of it. I deserved it that time."

"Yes you did."

"Uh, Miiissiiioooon?" Mikey pointed spasticity at the exit.

"Right! Lets move!" They all made way towards the exit.


	10. Chapter 7 part 1

It was a colder night, and Thessa shivered at a whip of frigid wind. "It's freezing! Wish I had some warmer clothes."

Ladida's tail twitched. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty cold."

"Shush you two! It's fine! Not even chilly!" Kanyae stroked her thick tail.

"It's like, Forty degrees out!" Thessa shivered "Some of us were meant for warmer climates." The Jaguar girl snapped.

"Wow... you're really yelling at me over temperature?"

"You started it!"

"I was telling you to be quiet! If you haven't noticed, we're on a mis-"

"Girls, Hush! Something's coming!" They all crouched low to the ground, a small, but clear, thumping sound getting slowly louder.

The seven could hear the ground cracking at the heavy footsteps now. The object causing it rounded the corner. It was a giant robot. Thick, dark grey armor, in between those plates were small, purple glowing cracks. It's 'eyes' were a crimson red.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Mikey trying to get a closer look without being seen.

"I... I think so."

"It looks like a souped up kraang droid." Thessa peered over the edge of the building, and caught the eye of the roaming droid. Two giant guns flipped onto the top of it's shoulders from behind, aimed right at them.

"RUN!" The droid blasted several shots, the explosion sailing the seven across the building. Leo sat up.

"Try and find a weak spot on it!" They jumped over the edge of the building, and charged at the droid, just barely dodging the shoulder-missiles. All their hits did nothing but vibrate off it's steel plates. It was holding something in it's hand, which Donnie soon found out that it was a sword.

"Wow! That sword is made from the same energy used in the kraang's guns!" The droid tried to slice Donnie, but missed.

"It's no use! This thing has no weak spot!" In saying this, Kanyae went in for one more shot, but a net flew out from a back cannon, and she was trapped.

"Kanyae!" Leo tried to free her, but the droid blasted him back with the laser cannon. The droid grabbed the wolf girl and hooked the net onto it's back. Seeing Thessa frozen in place, it went for her next.

"Thessa! Run!" Leo screamed. Thessa tried running in a zigzag form to confuse it, but this robot was no fool. It needed a perfect shot to get her, no mistakes. But it was a robot, mistakes aren't programmed into it. She was now trapped in another net. She struggled for freedom, but to no avail. She was caught.

"Gagh! Curse these nets! Ladida! You have to get out of here! It's going to get you next!"

"I can't just leave you!" Ladida yelled, desperately trying to think of a way to save them both.

"You have to! We'll find a way to escape, just go!"

"They're right Ladida! Everyone fall back!" Leo and the others ran for the sewer entrance, but Ladida stood her ground.

Raph noticed, and turned around. "Ladida, are you insane? Get over here!"

"Raphael... You wouldn't understand. Get out of here while you can, I can do this."

"But..."

"NO. Go!" All he could do is watch as the robot took aim. He ran.

Ladida refused to go down. Dodging every shot the robot took, she felt more and more confident, especially with Kanyae and Thessa cheering her on. Even though they would rather her be safe in the lair...

She Attempted to stab it, but unfortunately, the steel plates were tougher than she imagined. Her trident bent on contact with one of the steel plates.

"Ohkay, so that didn't really go as planned.." She did a triple backflip into an alleyway to catch her breath. "How am I going to get them out of there? Because that thing is not going down easy... Wait a minute…!" The droid rounded the corner, trapping her in the alley.

"Ladida! It's no use! Go!"

"Guys... just shut up, and plug your ears." Kanyae knew why, and did so immediately. Thessa was confused, but did so anyway.

Ladida took her position. She straightened her legs and arched her back. Her hands in fist stretched behind her back with her chest pressed out. She ducked her head down and remembered the anger, the frustration, the _power_… She picked up her head and opened blackened eyes.. And she wailed her ordinary piercing scream."What... But how..."

The Droid grabbed her.

"Oh... Shoot!" In a deep, obviously robotic-sounding voice, the droid called to TCRI saying: "The ones that are known as the secret weapons are now known as captured. Returning to the place that is know a I."

"Thessa, do you still have the T-phone that Donnie gave you?"

"Yeah!"

"Call the guys! I can't reach mine..."

"Ladida seriously stayed behind?! What are we going to do?"

"Leo, Shush, Thessa's calling me!" They all gathered around Donnie. "Hello? Where's Ladida? What?! Don't worry we're on our way! Huh? No! We're coming!" Donnie hung up.

"What's up?"

"Ladida got caught. Thessa and the girls don't want us to come, But I'm assuming-"

"Yes, we are anyway. Come on men!" Leo ran out the door and Donnie followed. Mikey look at Raph.

"...But, We're turtles not men."

"Just move your butt Mikey..."


	11. Chapter 7 part 2

"Gah! We're back to square one." Kanyae pounded on the purple forcefield.

"We'll find our own way out of here. The guys are coming most likely, even though I told them not to... But they'll get annihilated by those battle drones!" Thessa looked out at the army of the souped up kraang droids.

"Wait.. Battle drones eh?" Ladida sat up. "They have to have a weak spot. Everything does."

Kanyae looked towards the roof to see the four turtles trying to get in. "They better use stealth..." Just then, the four dropped from the ceiling and started their battle. Kanyae sat down and held her head in her hands. "Idiots..." Ladida put her arm around Kanyae.

"They'll get us out of here. I know they will."

"Yup, there's the genius. Right on cue." Thessa glared at Donnie, who was trying to open the forcefield. Once doing so, Thessa pounced on him.

"I gave you direct orders to leave us be! You guys are morons!"

Donnie smiled. "Nice to see you too. Leo! Lets go!" They three turtles below, struggling to fight, ran from the tons and tons of kraang droids. Before leaving, the girls grabbed their weapons and did their damage.

Finally escaping the building, They all sat, exhausted. Kanyae sat next to Raph.

"I'm glad you're all safe. Huh Kanyae?" Kanyae replied by slapping him hard. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot. You four should know better than to drop into an entire facility full of battle drones and Kraang droids!"

"Battle Drones?"

"New name. But Kanyae's right. Why would you do that?"

"We needed a distraction. We knew what we were doing!"

"For future reference, I hope you're right." Kanyae hugged Raph. "I'm glad YOU'RE safe." Raph blushed. "Ahem, I mean, You GUYS are safe." She released him.

Raph choked. "Well then! Why don't we get back and celebrate. Two missions done in under 24 hours!" They all cheered, and headed towards the lair. Kanyae stopped at the sound of a jetpack, and a huge bang startled her. She turned around to a battle drone behind her. A gun aimed.

"Uh, HECK NO!" She grabbed her first weapons, sais, attacked it's shoulders and disabled it's arm cannon. The other arm protruded a laser sword, slicing her sais in half.

She took out a small spear, that split into a fork, that was connected to a chain on the small pole. Spinning it around, She sliced off the sword, and discovered it's weak spot. The small purple cracks in between each iron plate. After she penetrated one, it leaked a fluid and the droid slowed down a little.

"Oh, you don't like that do you?" The droid's shoulder cannon's appeared, and blasted the end of Kanyae's fork-nunchuck. "So that's your weak spot eh?" She grabbed four ninja stars, with small chains attached.

Kanyae swung them out to the very cracks of the droid. Soon all the liquid was out, and the droid fell to it's knees. But it wasn't shutting down for some reason. Having lost her stars, she grabbed her Kamas.

"So? You going to make a move?" Just then, before Kanyae herself could make any moves, a taser jutted out from the droid's chest and hit Kanyae right in her chest. She twitched and rolled at the sudden electrocution, and the droid shut down. Leaving her on the ground, twitching.

"He...lp..." She lost consciousness.

Kanyae faintly heard her name being called, as she slowly awoke.

"Kanyae? Kanyae!" Her eyes slowly opened.

"Eh? What happened?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Were you attacked by that downed drone?" Kanyae nodded and Leo came to a realization.

"Wait... You took it down? How?" Kanyae sighed.

"Long story. But it randomly electrocuted me before it shut down."

"C'mon Kanyae. How did you get it down?" Leo sat her up.

"I hardly remember. All I do know is it squirted nasty goo all over and then shocked me."

"It... Shocked you?"

"Yeah."

"But... Why? There was no droids around, and it was going down anyway. Maybe we should check if anything's wrong?" Donnie grabbed his scanner and checked her whole body.

"Getting anything?"

"No, everything's just normal. I wonder what that was all about."

"Nevermind, Lets just tell her what happened."

"Wait.. What happened? How long was I out?" Kanyae stared intensely in Thessa's eyes. She hesitated.

"Almost two days..."

"WHAT. How?!"

"None of us knew how to get you up! So Donnie just gave you an adrenalin shot. Luckily it worked. Anyway, Tell her Thessa."

"Okay. So I was just meditating right? And I had a vision. Shredder was there, and I was shorter. Much shorter. But he wasn't attacking, he was just... Showing me something. Like a move. And that was it, So I asked Sensei what it could mean. He told me it was a memory. Of when I was a kid."

"So we basically put this theory together... Shredder trained you. You've been with him almost your entire life. Since you were just little toddlers." Leo Explained.

"It's... Almost unbelievable. But it makes sense! I mean, How we're so good, how Karai new about our past, had those pieces of jewelry, But.. I thought we've been with the Kraang this whole time!"

"Nope. That must've happened recently, like Shredder just gave you to them, so that you could get these mutant powers."

"Nice of him to just give us away."

"Well you must remember he's evil." Donnie added, and Ladida giggled.

Thessa sighed. "I feel like there was someone else there too, but the memory has gotten fuzzy. It's driving me crazy. Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter, and I'm bound to remember sometime, right?"

"I'm sure. I mean, You meditate all the time." Kanyae Smiled.

"Right. And I have some pretty weird visions… talking trees and oranges that sneeze are just the beginnings of it."

Donnie piped in. "Well, either you're on some… medication... Or these strange visions are a result of your traumatic experiences with-"

"Shut up." Thessa said. "My mind doesn't need some scientific explanation. Maybe I'm just unique." The jaguar girl walked away, her tail twitching behind her as she walked to the dojo, running her nails along the wall, leaving deep scratches.

"What was that all about?" Ladida wondered out loud.

"She's probably sick of all this Sciencey, Computer mumbo jumbo. We've had quite enough of that stuff." Kanyae Sighed. "Even though I kinda like being a wolf, I wish I could just be normal."

Raph put his arm around her. "But that's the thing. No one is the same. Even if you weren't mutated, you'd still be different." Kanyae looked at him with an irritated expression.

"You know what I mean."

"No, You know what I MEAN. You're special in your own special way. Hehe. If that... uh, makes sense..." Kanyae smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Heh, It does." Just then, in the other room, They heard Thessa scream. They all immediately ran to the dojo, When upon stepping in, the entire floor was soaked. Thessa, clinging to a branch of the tree, looked down at the water with wide eyes.

"What... What happened?" Leo ran over to her.

Mikey walked up and started wading around in the water, standing under the leaking ceiling."Did one of those dumb pipes break again?! Seriously, those guys wearing those orange vests seriously need too..."

"MIKEY. SHUT UP." Mikey Cowered back at Thessa's threat.

"Dude, Calm yourself. What happened?" Kanyae Walked around the soaked spots.

"I... I... You guys won't believe me. Forget it."

"No, Just tell us!" Leo Coaxed.

The girl retreated into the higher branches of the tree, staring down at the swirling water below.

"Please, Thessa, how did this happen?"

"I… I…." The frightened girl mumbled.

Leo began to climb the branches of the ancient tree, approaching Thessa slowly. Balancing gently on the thin branches of the tree, she stepped backward, bit by bit, keeping distance from Leo.

"Please, I just want to…" He reached forward, his hand inches from her.


	12. Chapter 7 Part 3

A flash of white, and then blackness. Leo could hear the others talking.

'It's been over an hour… Can you do anything Donnie?" That was Raph, but the other voices were still fuzzy. Leo didn't move a muscle.

One of the girls... "But… we all…. so how… water?" Her voice broke in and out of hearing.

Water. The dojo. Something about water. His mind began to ache as he searched for an explanation. _I've got to get up now. The others need to explain…._ Leo thought. He opened his eyes. The ceiling of the living room stared down at him. He tried to sit up, too, but with no accomplishment, not even a wiggle. He moaned. _I can't move, but at least my voice works! _He thought. The other three turtles and the two girls swarmed him, looking at him with concerned expressions. "Leo? You okay dude?" Mikey asked.

"Well… define 'okay'. I ache all over, I can't move, and I feel like I have water in my ear."

Donnie began to share his analysis. "Well… there was an…. incident. You were knocked unconscious for over an hour and are in some sort of a state of paralysis."

"Well that's fantastic news." Leo said sarcastically. "Any idea of where Thessa is?"

"That's some more bad news." Donnie said.

Raph muttered "...Not that everything's been peachy anyway."

"Well… after the incident, we…." Donnie's voice trailed off.

Raph cut it. "We lost her. I tried to track her but now she's gone. We have no clue."

"Well that's just great."

Thessa raced along the rooftops, her heart pounding in her ears. She had to keep running. She couldn't go back. Whatever happened back there had to be a dream. It needed to melt away with everything else she forgot, all the pain of her childhood. Her muscles began to burn, and her lungs stung. Slowing to a jog, she looked around. TCRI towered over the buildings behind her. _Did they have something to do with it? It's only two blocks away. Maybe I could just peek in and see what those brain bots are planning._ Jumping from shadow to shadow, she perched on the edge of a building, and began to plan a way into the building. _I don't know what's in there. I'll try and get in the entrance, but… I have pointy ears… and a tail. and my skin sparkles. My silver suit with their logo won't do much good either. I need a new wardrobe. _

"Alright, now hand over the wallet." A gruff voice bellowed from the alley below.

Splinter walked in, dripping wet. "What has happened to the dojo?! Why is it soaking wet?"

"There was some sort of an incident with Thessa." Leo explained. "She ran off."

Voices could be heard in the kitchen.

"It's all your fault Donnie!" Kanyae yelled. "You're the one who made her mad earlier."

"I was simply trying to explain…" He began.

Raph cut him short. "It's taken me years to get used to a sentence of your science whatever. No wonder she couldn't take it…" Ladida stepped into the argument.

"Guys, he was just trying to help. And Kanyae, Thessa hasn't adjusted as easily as we have. It's been hard on all of us! We have no memory of where we're from, and we may never find out! Do you think she hasn't had problems? You need to stop overreacting and think about others for a change!"

Kanyae replied with a cold glare and a colder comment. "Well maybe you're not even wanted wherever you're from. Maybe the Shredder did you a favor."

"Don't you ever say that again!" The fox girl reached out with a porcelain hand, tightly grasping the wolf's wrist.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!" Kanyae yanked her hand back, staring down at her red skin, burned by Ladida's own hand.

Thessa climbed down in the shadows, peeking out from behind a dumpster. Three sleazeballs with purple headbands were cornering in a weak looking man, on his way home from work probably. With a shaking hand, he held out the wallet, packed with cash.

"There it is. Got a phone? and a watch?" He prompted.

"That's enough!" Thessa yelled from the darkness.

"What was that?"

"Set down the wallet, and give it back to the man. Take out your own wallets and put them down too."

"Oh yeah? You think you're so tough, come on out and fight, girl."

"I don't want to fight. It wouldn't be fair. A one to three fight isn't very fair at all."

"Well how about, if you can take me down, you can take whatever you want." He said with confidence.

"You're on."

Thessa stepped out of the shadows, her eyes glinting light from a passing car.

"... Who are you?" Thessa just smiled, and lunged forward. Being too quick for the man to make any moves, she got a good swipe at his shoulder. With one hard kick to the back, she sent him flying into the side of a heavy packed dumpster. Garbage overflowed from the top and fell on top of him.

Angry, he pulled out a knife and started slashing at Thessa. She continued to back away until she grabbed his wrist, Flung the knife away, and kicked him straight in the stomach. He fell to the ground moaning.

"Okay, Okay! You win!"

"Now hand them over." Three wallets landed on the ground in front of her. "You have something else, too." Thessa stared into his eyes intensely.

"Okay we just stole this sword but thats it!" He pulled the sword out of it's holster and threw it on the ground. Before he ran away, she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"The holster too." He frantically threw it as far away as possible, and ran off. Along with the other two. The old man ran over to Thessa.

"Oh thank you so much, you really-" Just then, headlights flashed into the alley for just a moment, but long enough for the man to see what Thessa looked like. He slowly backed away, a terrified look in his eyes.

"No wait, I'm just-" He ran away, and Thessa began feeling angry again. She closed her fists, but in doing so, heard the straining and rattling of pipes all around her.

"No...NO. Not again." She managed to calm herself down, and began heading for TCRI again.

"Seriously Ladida! Why would you do that to her!"

"_How_ did you even do that is a better question!" Raph yelled. "How the heck do you burn someone with your hand?!"

"Did you even HEAR what she said to me?! She does this all the time! She overreacts and acts like some little kid!"

"That gives you no excuse to BURN her. Now we have TWO people to find! All three of you have your issues, and fighting isn't going to help!" Ladida's gaze at Raph darkened.

"She deserved it. And you know it."

"That's it." Raph reached for his sais, And Donnie stopped him.

"C'mon Raph. Like you said, fighting isn't helping. I'll go after Kanyae and-"

"NO. I'LL go after her. I know what she's feeling now, and I'M going to help her." Donnie back away slightly.

"Well alright then. Ladida Mikey and I will go after Thessa."

They ran topside, scanning the area from a building top.

"So where do you think Kanyae went?"

Ladida sighed. "I think I know." She pointed at the Empire State, which had blowing winds and a fog all around the top.

Thessa strolled casually in the door of TCRI. She wore black from her head to her to her toes. A black hoodie covered her ears, with her tail hid inside the loose fitting jacket. Black jeans were accompanied by boots that went up to her mid thigh. She looked just like any other teenage girl. One drone, a female style drone stood at the front desk. She'd dealt with plenty of these. They shoot rockets from their elbows. _All I need to do is get past her, and I'm golden. _She patted the sword that hung by her side, knowing no one would notice it. N_o wonder those sleazeballs stole you_. She thought to the sword. _You're concealable. A retractable sword. Perfect for stealth_. The drone at the front desk turned around to file a paper in the desk. _Now's my chance._ She ran past the drone without a sound. Thessa pried open the elevator door and jumped down the shaft, digging her nails into the wall to stop her fall. A sliver of light slipped out from the door above her, then closed, and all was dark. She leaped into the corner, standing on support beams. From around her neck she pulled out a glow stick on a string. _Crack… shake shake…. _And there was the glow. Looking down was mesmerizing. Did this go one forever?

"Shredder- you're never going to believe this!" The bruised man in a purple headband said.

"How dare you enter my dojo uninvited! I ought to cut you down into the worthless worms you are!" The deep voice boomed.

"But… there was another mutant! A hideous thing… some black cat girl! She fought like those turtles, maybe better."

"Hmm... I see my girls have returned safely from dimension X. Those Kraang fools didn't deliver them!" Rage filled his voice. "Xever! Bradford!" He called.

The bruised man began to tremble. "Sir… She was headed toward TCRI."

"Perfect."

Bradford came in, no longer the man he used to be, and no longer in his first mutated form. A hideous slashing machine came in, with a walking fish behind him.

"Yes master?" They recited.

"I believe something of mine is in TCRI. I want it back."

"Yes Sir." They agreed loyally.


	13. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Master Splinter walked in, finding Leo still laying on the couch. "Leonardo, what troubles you?"

"Isn't it obvious Master Splinter? I can't move, Thessa's nowhere to be seen, and my team needs me, but I can't help."

"Now that's where you're wrong Leonardo. Simply because you cannot move, doesn't mean you cannot help. Because your body is stilled, your mind can be unleashed. Focus, my son. Meditate. Find Thessa." Leo closed his eyes, focused is breathing and his energy, and began to see in a new way.

"What do you see?" Splinter asked.

"It's dark, but I think it's like, an elevator shaft." The image began to blur. He focused harder. Thessa looked up, showing Leo the descending elevator above her. "I'm seeing through her eyes! I think I'm...I'm in her head!"

"Good Leonardo. Focus."

Her heart raced. The elevator was getting closer and closer. A rush of adrenaline filled her as she pulled out her dagger, and with a single leap, clung to the bottom of the elevator. Her dagger penetrated the metal floor, peeling back a chunk, and swinging herself inside. Four Kraang drones turned and looked at her. She pulled of her hood, showing them her silky ears and determined expression.

"The one that is known as experiment number 0758 has mutated. "

"Oh, only four of you? I was hoping for a challenge." Her blade sliced the drones in half, leaving the Kraang brains squirming and squealing on the floor. One by one she picked them up and dropped them down the hole. "Have a nice fall." She laughed.

Leo gasped. "She's in TCRI! Master Splinter- you need to use my T-phone and call the others and get an update." Splinter picked up the phone and stared at it. "Just press on the box with Raph's face on it."

"Raphael!"

"Master Splinter?" A shocked voice replied.

"Leonardo has a message for you. Thessa is in TCRI. He also wants to know if your searches are successful yet."

"Well, I'm almost to the Empire State building. The clouds around the top are getting thicker, I need to get there sooner. That's all. I gotta go."

Leo said to Splinter, "Now we need to check on Mikey, Donnie, and Ladida. Press the square on the screen with Donnie's picture."

"Master Splinter? Never thought you'd ever use a T-phone." Donnie laughed. "Our search so far is, - She's WHERE?! Why on earth would she go there?! Alright. We're about a block away. We'll find her."

Ladida stared at Donnie, with a worried expression on her face. "What did he say Donnie?"

"TCRI. She went back to TCRI!"

"Why on earth would she go there?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the incident."

"Probably. I'm sure she wants to know how that happened, whatever that was."

"I still don't get it." Mikey said with a furrowed brow. "What happened with the water?"

"We don't know hon. None of us do." Ladida sighed. "I mean, I somehow burned Kanyae, but I thought about it. I was so mad, I wanted to do that- not that I really wanted to hurt her bad, but she just was overreacting, and… I just don't know."

"So she has some sort of freaky water powers or something?"

"Scientifically, that's impossible. I've never heard of the Kraang doing something like that. We all know why they try to mutate people, but why with water or fire? How would that help them, and how would they even do that?" Donnie wondered aloud.

"What if it's not the Kraang?" Mikey asked. "What if they're aliens or something?"

"Mikey, that's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. We are NOT aliens."


	14. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER9**

Raphael scaled up the side of the nearest building, then shot a grappling hook to the top of the towering structure, his mind racing as he jumped and began to pedal his zipline handle like a bike: a device that would allow him to climb up the diagonal ascent to the top. As he neared the top, the temperatures dropped. Snow flurries began to swirl around him.

Finally, he made it. He saw Kanyae, Sitting at the very top, Holding tightly to the large metal pole sticking out of the top.

"Kanyae!" He yelled. Kanyae's ear twitched slightly. Otherwise no other movements were made.

"Kanyae, Someones going to come up here! You gotta stop!" He shouted over the winds.

"GET LOST. NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYWAY." Her voice sounded scared, hurt.

"Kanyae... That's a lie. And you won't help yourself anyway by... You just have to... I... Look. I get it. You really just have this... This flame is building up inside you. It's so powerful, it's just too hard to overcome. At least that's what I think." The winds died down. "But maybe... Maybe we can't get rid of it! But we can cut it down to size. You're a great, nice, fun person, and I REALLY think, if you just let this overcome you, the Kanyae we all love will be gone. So c'mon Kanyae. We need you around." The storm of frigid ice and snow ended. She stood, not letting go of the pole. The wolf turned around, Eyes red, a tear escaping. She smiled.

"... Thank you Raph... You really mean it?"

"Every word." She didn't move from her place.

"You uh, gonna come down?"

"I would, but I'm stuck."

"On what?" Kanyae ripped her claws free from the pole. A bunch of holes remained where there were once nails jammed into. "Oh... Heh." Kanyae motioned for Raph to come up with her. He jumped up next to her, grabbed on to the pole, and stared at the gaping holes in it.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." They laughed, Looking out over the beautiful view. "This is amazing."

"I know. I think I found my new spot." Raph looked at Kanyae.

"Uh... Can I ask you something?"

"... Uh, sure?"

"This is going to sound absolutely crazy... But if I-" Raph's T-phone started ringing. He furiously picked up. "WHAT?! Huh? TCRI? That woman is an idiot! We'll be right there." Kanyae turned towards Raph.

"Thessa?"

"Yup. Let's go."

Thessa rode the elevator up into the forbidden levels, planning her next move. Whatever has happened to her- it must be the fault of the Kraang. Whatever she did back there in the dojo, it was their fault. She began to think of Leo, and his expression as he fell unconscious out of the tree. He was only trying to help, but… She couldn't control it. _No. Thessa, get it together. Focus. No getting emotional now. No. You'll only make things worse. _She stared down at her reflection in the blade. She wasn't human anymore. She felt more wild than anything. Her face had changed. The tip of her nose was tinted black now. Her eyebrows were black, and so was her long hair. Pointed cat ears protruded from the top of her head, rather than on the side. Her canines were longer, and much sharper. The only thing still human was her eyes. A darker blue now, but still human. No cat eyes here.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. The nearest Kraang droid walked over, gun pointed. It looked into the elevator, left, then right, and upon seeing nothing unusual, turned around. It never saw a dagger drop from the ceiling and pierce it's metal skull. Down fell one Kraang drone. Hundreds more to go. As each metal skeleton dropped to the floor, a new taste for revenge filled Thessa. Silently, she ran down the hallway and waited for a drone to come by and open the door. Retinal scanners. She'd seen them used hundreds of times in the Kraang facilities before. Metal feet pounded against a metal floor. A human heart pounded in a mutant body. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as they came into eyesight. Thessa screamed with fury and sliced them to bits, one by one. Her nails dug into the hard skull as she slammed it against the retinal scanner.

That which is known as Access is granted to Kraang. The female computer voice recited. A wall separated into two parts, sliding apart. She crawled into the next room, her pulse pounding in her ears.

"Ya miss me?"

"The experiment number-" Thessa cut the drone short by separating it's head by it's body. Another approached her with a saw-blade gun. Swiftly, she slid between it's legs, standing up behind it. The dagger pierced it's metal core.

"And THAT'S for keeping me locked up in here like your little pet! I'm not a pet. I'm a human!"

From behind her, a laser beam blasted her. The last thing she saw was a flash of light, and a drone approaching.


	15. Chapter 10

"AAAAHHHH!" Leo screamed. He sat up, his was heart pounding, his mind was aching. He grabbed his head. Thessa. What happened? He had seen through her eyes. Another flash of light, and then darkness. The connection was gone. Thessa was hurt. He could sense it. At full speed, he lept up, stocked up on weapons, and rushed out of the lair. Faster than ever before, he ran. Adrenaline rushed through him, pushing him closer and closer to her.

He sat on top of a building close to TCRI. He pulled out a telescope, he needed to get a closer look. He saw Raph, Kanyae, Ladida, Donnie, and Mikey, at the top of the building, trying to find a way inside. He put the telescope away and swiftly shot a grappling hook straight to the top. Pedaling hard, he made it to the top, where they were all in fighting positions.

"Leo? You're okay? Geez you scared us, we thought you were the-" Leo cut Raph off.

"No time. Thessa is in trouble. We gotta get in! No time for stealth. Let's just go!" Leo stretched his leg back, and gave three hard kicks to an air shaft, knocking it open. Without hesitation, he jumped inside.

"What was that all about?" Donnie stared down into the shaft.

"No time, I guess. C'mon, lets go help him out!" Raph shoved Donnie out of the way and jumped in. The rest followed.

Held inside a prison cell, Thessa rocked her head back and fourth. _It... It hurts... Please... it hurts... _She thought to herself. She slowly sat up, and the pain in her head intensified. And a high pitched alarm didn't help. Through a small window on the doors, she saw kraang droid after kraang droid running by. But one stopped, and opened the door. _This is my chance... _Thessa tried to move her arms, but they were chained to the wall. The kraang droid walked in, holding a different type of gun. it was bulky, and awkward-looking. A part protruded from the front, and began to spark. Thessa began to panic. _They're going to do to me what they did to Kanyae! _She desperately tried to escape, but with no avail. The droid inched closer and closer.

Suddenly, a sai came flying out of nowhere, and sliced right through the kraang droid's head. It collapsed to the ground, and Kanyae stood behind it.

"Stupid thing. leaving the door open during a breach."

"Kanyae, what are you doing here?" Kanyae grabbed the sai and began trying to get Thessa free.

"What do think I'm doing stupid? What were you thinking coming back into TCRI alone?!"

"Hey, Shut up! These kraang droids are no match for me!"

"Gee, that looks so obvious." Kanyae smirked, pointing at the shackles. Thessa blushed, looking down.

"I guess I just have a thirst for revenge is all." Kanyae broke the shackles.

"Oh trust me, I understand. Just don't freak out, run off, and break into TCRI alone." Kanyae helped Thessa up. "Let's KILL." Kanyae ran off on all fours growling, Confusing Thessa, but at that point, all she cared about was kicking the things that turned her into... this.

Her body still ached, but drone after drone, her strength returned, and more. She ran faster, sliced quicker, and craved more revenge. The seven burst into a room, weapons flying. Alarms blared their warnings through the building, as each room was torn apart. _Boom... boom... boom… _Footsteps thudded as something approached. Something big was coming. A door flew down to the floor.

A giant drone came through the door, and with no hesitation whipped out all it's weaponry, and attacked.

Mikey ran in a zigzag pattern. "WAAAAHH! NOT THE GI-BOT!"

Donnie immediately stopped. "The... the gi-bot?"

"Yeah! Giant robot! Gi-bo-" He was cut off by a blast that sent him sailing across the room. "Uuuuugh... not cool gi-bot..." They all tore through kraang droids like nobody's business, but they were left with the big one.

"Okay Kanyae... now's your chance to remember!" Leo stood his ground. Kanyae thought hard... What happened... not the plates, not the head... the goo... the... The viens!

"Guys! Go for the glowing cracks!" She ran ahead.

"Uh, is she sure? Because I don't think it's possible to-" Kanyae ripped out her altered ninja stars, and sliced one of the cracks open, and it began leaking glowing goo. "Oh... Maybe that could work..." They all charged, slicing and slashing at the cracks. Soon, defenseless, and out of energy, the drone leaned forward.


	16. Chapter 11

"BOOYAKASHAAAAA!" Mikey swung from his nunchucks, hanging from a ceiling beam, slamming into the standing dead battle drone. With a boom, the drone slammed into the floor.

"Way to go Mikey!" Thessa cheered. A noise went off, and three more doors opened. From these doors emerged three new Gi-bots, and even more kraang droids.

"Uh, IT WASN'T ME!" Mikey made a run for it.

"Everyone fall back!" Leo said, fighting back droids.

"Are you crazy? We can take them!" Thessa yelled.

"But we've never fought off this many! And there's THREE Gi-bots!"

Leo- you guys might not have been able to take them on your own, but like you said, you can use all the help you can get!" Thessa taunted

"There's too many!" Leo yelled as he got cornered by the droids.

"So? We know their weakness! And I've got this!" Kanyae cracked her neck and stretched her arms, and let loose a powerful blast of ice that froze the bottom of a gi-bot. Thessa's eyes widened.

"Since when could she..."

"GET 'EM!" Raph yelled.

Droids flooded in from the open doors, hundreds now filled the large room.

"We've got to close those doors!" Donnie yelled. "If we can stop them from coming in, then we might have a chance!'

Ladida turned and faced the doors. She drew in a deep breath, and screamed with sonic might, shaking the doors loose, slamming them down.

"Awe Man, That's so COOL!" Kanyae slapped Ladida on the back, who turned around with an angry expression, reminding Kanyae of what happened before. She backed away, and continued to fight.

Hearing a scream, Leo turned to see Thessa pointing at the doors, each one being blasted on the other side with laser beams, the doors began to crumble. One by one, they fell to the ground, no longer stopping the Kraang. A tidal wave of drones rushed in- the room filled with an electric glow from their guns.

_Thats it! Electricity! _Thessa thought. _But… I…. I can't do it. No- I must. _"Everyone get to higher ground!" She yelled. "No time to ask! Just do it!"

Everyone climbed on top of the crates that lined the walls, several feet up. Thessa stood with her eyes closed, in the middle of the room. A rattling sound could be heard echoing throughout the halls. All of a sudden, water burst through the walls and the floor. Hundreds of gallons per second flooded the room. "Get out! Thessa yelled. I can't stop it! It's rising to quick- get out!"

The evacuation began. One by one they filed out of a hole in the ceiling. Leo hung back, looking at Thessa standing just above the rising water.

"C'mon Thessa! You can still make it!" He reached his hand out as far as he could. Thessa turned around, about to jump to grasp Leo's hand, When a shot came flying out of nowhere, zapping Thessa. She fell back into the rising waters, Leo screaming her name. The other's pulled Leo away from the hole, as the waters slowly stopped rising.


	17. Chapter 12

"She's... She's gone isn't she?" Ladida fought back tears.

"...I... I guess she is." Kanyae hugged Ladida, burying her face in her shoulder. There was a long silence. But then, a strange noise broke it. Leo looked into the hole, and gasped.

"Guys, look!" They all ran, looking into the hole. The water was violently rising, and at the top was Thessa. They all backed away, Thessa slowly rose through the hole, water rising below her. Leo grabbed her from the hole, the water falling once again. Thessa went totally limp, once again in a state of paralysis.

"We gotta get her back to the lair right away!" Leo ran towards the lair, Ladida about to follow, but Kanyae grabbed her.

"We'll be right there guys!" She yelled to them, Ladida turning around.

"What do you want?"

"I... I want to apologize... What I said back there was just... Awful. and I totally deserved-"

"Shh, Kanyae," Ladida put her arm around the teary wolf girl. "It's okay. We all are just having a hard time right now, and all of our outbursts have just been a result of all of this." Kanyae nodded.

"Maybe we should stop fussing over all of this and, just accept it? I mean, It seems like we're going to be like this for a while, So why fight it?" Ladida also nodded.

"I see what you mean. and you're right. I just wish I could go home," Ladida put her head in her hands. "Wherever it is." They stared off into space. "I think we should get home, see how Thessa is." Right before she stood up, a blast punched her in the side, And she too was shocked.

"Ladida!" Kanyae screamed, Turning towards the gi-bot, who gave the fox girl no mercy and continued to zap her. Kanyae took immediate action, and attempted to jab the gi-bot. But it wouldn't let her anywhere near it. Ladida was fading fast, and Kanyae began to panic, but calmed herself down. Anger burned inside her, and felt the need for revenge. She closed her fists, and her eyes slowly opened, to show a cloudy dark grey color that took the place of her piercing crystal iris'. She let loose a sonic scream much like Ladida's, only sounding like more of a monster's roar. The shock caused the gi-bot to fall of the building, slamming into the pavement, causing an instant shutdown. Kanyae's eyes, still a dark grey, stared down below at the cracked, sparking droid.

"Take that." Kanyae didn't hesitate to run to Ladida's aid.

"I really don't think we should've left them on the top of TCRI." Leo looked down, shaking his head.

"I think they'll be fine. Maybe they went to another building. I mean, they're not THAT stupid." Mikey chuckled.

"Actually... we are." Everyone faced in Kanyae's direction, holding a limp Ladida. "Uh... I may be a mutant, but Ladida's a little HEAVIER THAN SHE LOOKS." Raph ran to pick Ladida, and brought her over to Donnie.

"Alrighty. I'll finish up the adrenalin shot. And in the meantime, What happened?"

"Zapped. Hard. Why are they doing this to us?!" Kanyae sat down, breathing hard. "They're doing something to us... I can feel it... I've felt it since the first time I was zapped."

"Wait Kanyae... What do you mean?" Donnie sat down next to her.

"I mean, Ever since I got shocked, I just haven't felt like myself. Like, Something is going on inside, and I have no idea what." Donnie sighed, and a ding came from a little device.

"The stuff is ready." Mikey stared at the device as Donnie started getting them ready.

"Donnie, you should check her out! Maybe they ARE doing something to her!" Raph helped Kanyae up.

"And I don't doubt that. But For now, I think you could stand for some rest. Why don't you go to your room?"

"My... room?" Kanyae stuttered.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you, We made you three rooms! Yours is to the left." Thessa slowly awoke, along with Ladida. "I'll escort these two."

"I guess I'll go to my room then. Raph, uh, Wanna come with me?" Raph nodded, and followed Kanyae towards the Dojo.


	18. Chapter 13

Thessa slowly sat up.

"Awe, They're so cute." She looked towards the exit.

"Lets spy on them!" Mikey laughed eagerly.

"Uh, they're not stupid Mikey. They'd probably hear you." Thessa winked, struggling to stand on her two feet. "Ugh, I'm sore."

"No doubt that it's from all the shocking." Donnie helped the two girls up.

"While you're still here, wanna explain what happened earlier?" Leo furrowed his brow at Ladida and Thessa.

"What do you mean? A lot of stuff happened." Ladida sat back down and rubbed her neck

"Um Hello! Burning Kanyae, Flooding the Dojo?!" Ladida and Thessa exchanged glances.

"I guess we control elements now." Thessa shrugged "Really don't know how, but we can. It has something to do with our emotions or something I believe."

"How so? If you could explain." Donnie gave a curious look to Ladida.

"Well, It's got something to do with it. Thessa was kinda flipping out over all the overwhelming stuff that's been happening. I was mad at Kanyae, I wanted to hurt her. Yet, I didn't want to, and, Oh, You get the point."

Donnie thought hard. "How could such an energy ability be possible? It's, It's incredible! Don't you get it? These powers are an incredible gift!" Donnie took Ladida's hands in his. She sighed and pulled away.

"Then why does it feel like a curse?" Ladida walked into the middle of the lab.

"I get it Ladida. I mean I'm part cat now. I hate water. Sorta... It depends on my mood." Ladida sighed once more.

"Heh, I'm a little tired from all this... mission stuff. You guys said something about a new room?" Ladida and Thessa both headed out of the dojo.

"This is getting really confusing. All three of them getting zapped, these new powers... We still don't know what vaulter means... What are the kraang doing to them? They're obviously doing SOMETHING."

"Like I said, I don't have a doubt that they are. But there hasn't been a difference in anything that I can tell! Maybe they're tagging them..."

"But wouldn't you be able to scan a chip?"

"Maybe. But It's kraang tec. You never know what aliens from another dimension could do."


	19. Chapter 14

It's been about a month later. The girls have gotten much more comfortable in their new second home.

"OWOWOOOOWWWW!" Kanyae howled, beating the high score of the turtle's favorite video game.

"Awe MAN Kanyae, by 200,000 points too! You got GOOD at this game!" Leo gave Kanyae a hit on the back.

"What did I say about TOUCHING ME?!" Kanyae tackled Leo and the two wrestled.

"Aye Kanyae, keep it down will you puppy?" Ladida smiled over her shoulder, continuing her drawing. Kanyae peeked over Ladida's shoulder.

"Why do you call me 'puppy'?"

"Why do you think, silly?" Ladida tugged on Kanyae's fluffy ears.

"Oh, YEAH." Kanyae bounced back, accidently bumping into Raph. "Hey buddy pal... guy!"

"Hey Kanyae. I got the popcorn. Ready for our marathon?" Raph gently stroked the top of the Wolf girl's head.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot about that. I'll get my blanket from my bedroom. It might take me a minute, It's a total DISASTER in there." Kanyae started running to the dojo, but bumping into Thessa along the way.

"Uh, YEAH your room is a disaster. I was trying to find my cd in there. I nearly drowned in all your blankets!" Kanyae looked down.

"Heh sorry." Thessa playfully rubbed the top of Kanyae's head, and flipped over to the couch.

"So What's your marathon going to be this week?" Thessa looked back at Raph.

"Probably Some random action movies. Man Ladida, I'm so glad you found that video store! And a way to hide your ears and stuff without looking suspicious." Raph winked. Suddenly, they heard a piercing scream. "Kanyae!" Raph ran to Kanyae's room, finding her on the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"What was that all about?" The others ran in.

"A sharp pain in my thigh. Probably a spazm. Really, I'm fine. Kanyae got up.

"Good heavens dear, You scared me half to death." Ladida sighed


	20. Chapter 15

"Guys trouble!" Donnie yelled. Everyone quickly ran into the lab, where the communication orb was blinking. "It's the gi-bots. They're rampaging the town."

"Well, let's go then!" Leo ran ahead, with everybody else following. The girls were the last to arrive.

"What's the situation?" Thessa asked when they joined the others.

"My scanner is going crazy! There's a large source of mutagen somewhere, but I can't locate it!" Donnie explained.

Leo added "And three Gi-bots are tearing up this side of town. There's two others blocking the biggest exits out of the city."

"What are they trying to do? blow up mutagen all over the city again?" Mikey laughed.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "That's actually probably it! The large source of mutagen is a hidden bomb!" Donnie said in astonishment.

Kanyae waited a moment to let that sink in. "Wait a second… I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Donnie asked. "That the Kraang want to mutate our planet so that they can live here and we can't?"

"No no… I get that part."

"Then what don't you get?"

"Was Mikey right?"

"It's shocking to us too." Leo looked over the city with a telescope. "Yep, This isn't going to be easy. Girls, you three are the best at taking these things down." The girls nodded. "Alright. That's settled. I've got a plan." The team of mutants huddled.

From inside the shadows, the three girls made their ways to the three Gi-bots, blocking their way. From behind one, Thessa pulled out her bow and began firing at the gi-bot. With grim accuracy, each arrow penetrated the glowing cracks of the gi-bot. Soon it fell to it's knees. It caused attention to the other two, which both looked in that direction. Kanyae and Ladida struck. Ladida ripped out her trident, and left no crack unpierced. Kanyae used her kamas to do the same. Both gi-bots fell defenseless.

"That's how it's done!" Thessa laughed.

"Great job girls. C'mon, lets get that bomb. Where is it Donnie?" Donnie looked at his scanner and gasped.

"They... They planted it in the sewers!"

"Of COURSE they did." Raph rolled his eyes. "At least we know how to get around down there. Lets go get us a bomb before it ruins the city." They swiftly made their way to the sewers. With Donnie leading the way, they came to a big opening in the sewers.

"The bomb is ahead!" Just as Donnie said that, kraang droid after kraang droid filed out of the tunnel that was ahead of them.

"Let me guess. Thats where it is. Well alright then, Let's get it." Raph ran out of the hole, lunging towards the huge army of droids. The others followed.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Mikey smashed another bot. Just then, ten Gi-bots, guns out, walked through the tunnels.

"You HAD to jinx it."


	21. Chapter 16

"Everyone fall back!" Leo yelled as the seven ran towards the exit.

"There's too many. We'll have to find another way around." Leo gasped for air. "That shouldn't be hard with the tracker, right Donnie?"

"Uhh... It would be, If I HAD IT!"

"What?! Where is it?!" Leo's eyes grew wide.

"I.. I guess I dropped it during the fight."

Leo sighed. "Alright, we'll go blind. Let's split up."

"SPLIT UP?! ARE YOU-"

"We're not in a horror movie. We're going to be FINE Mikey. In fact, Raph Donnie and I will go with you. You girls search the other side of the sewers."

"I dunno. Maybe we're better off separated by ourselves. There's a lot of ground to cover." Ladida said.

"The less people with you, the more chance there is of getting caught. But lets not waste any more time here! Lets go!"

The search was on. It began slow, with no direct way to find this bomb.

After two hours, the search had not ended yet. Mikey moaned.

"Are we DONE yet?!"

"No Mikey, We can't stop until we find this bomb. The fate of the city rests in our hands! We have to hurry. Who knows when this thing is going to go off?" Leo continued down another tunnel.

"Leo, shouldn't we check on the girls? Maybe they're in trouble."

"I doubt it, I think they can handle themselves."

"But-"

"Guys! I found it!" The three turtles ran to Donnie. They were standing on the end of the tunnel, and inside a large opening, was a giant device, filled with gallons and gallons of mutagen.

"That doesn't look good."

"We have to hurry!" Leo aimed a grappling hook towards the bomb, and the made their way to the detonator.

"Raph, call the girls." Raph grabbed his T-phone and began calling Kanyae. "Anything?"

"... No. No answer."

"I'll try Thessa. Donnie, Try Ladida." But try the turtles might, none of the girls answered.

"What do we do? They're in trouble! I'll go find them!" Leo stopped Donnie.

"There's nothing we can do now, guys. The city before them."

"I dunno about you, but I think I care a lot about the three of them."

"You mean mostly Kanyae?" Mikey teased.

"I'm serious! You guys defuse the bomb, I'll go find them!"

"Raph, We need you!"

"For what?! There's no kraang guys down here!" They suddenly heard the ground shaking, and tons of Gi-bots ran in through a large tunnel below them.

"The ones known as the turtles are trying to do the thing known as defuse the thing that is known as the bomb."

The deep grinding voices startled the turtles.

"Change of plans guys, Raph, Mikey, Take down those Gi-bots. Donnie and I will defuse the bomb."

"Can do!" Mikey jumped over the edge. Raph sighed, wishing and hoping that the girls were okay as he fought back the giant metal monsters.

"Leo, the detonator is going off in 12 minutes!"

"We've got no time to lose. Open it up!"

"That's the problem Leo. It's pretty indestructible."

"I'll get it then."

"Leo, your sword can break through a lot of things. But I don't think-" Donnie watched in awe as Leo easily cut through the top of the device.

"Never mind..." Donnie looked closely at the wires.

"Um, you guys?" Leo looked over the edge, watching as ten Gi-bots surrounded Raph and Mikey. "A little help?"

"Donnie, Shut it down!" Leo jumped over the edge and impaled a Gi-bot. Donnie frantically searched through the wires, desperately trying to find the right one to cut.


	22. Chapter 17

Time was ticking, and so was the bomb. The Gi-bots kept flooding into the room, and the three turtles were getting weaker and more tired by the second.

Finally, They heard a "powering down" noise from the giant bomb. They took a huge sigh of relief.

"All turtles fall back!"

"What about the girls?!"

"We'll have to find them later. We're outnumbered!"

"I'd fight a million of these and win if it meant Kanya- ahem, the GIRL'S safety!" Raph crashed onto another Gi-bot and penetrated every crack he could fit his sai into.

"I'm the leader, and I say FALL BACK!" Leo flipped over a gi-bot, Donnie and Mikey followed. Raph sighed, and followed as well.

In the lair, Donnie was on his laptop, trying to get a lock on the girls' T-phones. Raph was desperately trying to get them to answer, while Leo was talking to Master Splinter with Mikey.

"C'mon... Come on!" Raph whispered under his breath.

"It's alright Raph, I'm on a verge of getting a lock on them. But you have to stop calling them first. Raph slowly put his T-phone back on him. "Aaaand I've got it! LEO, MIKEY! C'MON!" The two turtles ran out from the dojo.

Donnie nodded at Leo. And with one arm movement, they were out of the lair in a flash.

"I've sent out the locations on your T-phones. Mikey, go after Thessa. Raph, Kanyae. Leo and I will search for Ladida."

"All turtles move out!" They each picked up their T-phones and ran down different tunnel.

"Hmph! This is taking too long. What did the girls do anyway, have a race to see how big the sewers are?" Mikey heard his T-phone beep and looked down. Thessa's T-phone was sitting at his feet. "But if the T-phone is here... then where's..." He was interrupted by a low growl that came from behind him. He slowly turned his head.

"H-Hello?" He saw two glowing blue eyes that shimmered in the darkness. "Thessa?" The growling got louder, and as Mikey's eyes adjusted a bit, he saw the giant black mass that those shimmering eyes belonged to. It had large, pointy ears, and it's black fur shimmered. It's tail was long and thin, but thicker at the base. It's whiskers were long and even twitching a little, and It's body was long and thick.

"THESSA?!" His scream agitated whatever it was, And it lunged.

Raph ran through the tunnels. Turning this way and that, his heart was pounding in his chest. Finally, he heard a steady beeping coming from his T-phone, meaning that the other was near. He ran faster than he had ever ran before, and suddenly, the beeping on his T-phone suddenly stopped. Raph gasped at the writing on his phone, that said,

**Connection Lost **

"What?! No, C'mon you stupid thing! GAH!" Raph tried reloading, but nothing was working. But an odd noise from the tunnel next to him caught his attention. He blinked a few times, trying to see down it.

He knew he saw something sitting there, but he couldn't tell for sure. He heard a couple clicking noises, and then something flew by his head, just missing him. He looked behind him, seeing the remains of Kanyae's T-phone sparking. He turned back towards the tunnel and drew his sais.

"Kanyae, if that's you, answer me. I don't want to hurt you!" Suddenly, he saw movement. Whatever it was, it was BIG. It slowly moved towards him. He gulped as it's features slowly became distinguishable.

It was white and silver, it had four giant paws. It had broad shoulders, but was thin. It's legs were long and slender, and it's eyes glowed yellow. It's tail was being dragged behind it, making a scraping noise, showing that the fur on it was sharp and deadly.

Raph ran. He heard the thing growling and making terrifying noises behind him. He jumped up onto the the pipes on the ceiling, and watched the mutant run underneath him. He took no hesitation to call Leo.


	23. Chapter 18

"Raph just called. There's crazy mutants running loose in the sewers!"

"And Mikey isn't answering his T-phone!"

"And who knows what those things could've done with the girls! We have to hurry!" Leo kept walking, but turned around because Donnie wasn't following. "Donnie? What's wrong?" Donnie slowly pointed behind Leo, his eyes growing wider.

Leo turned around, seeing a giant mutant fox standing over him. It's eyes were glowing a bright red, and the tips of it's ears looked like they were flaming. It was thin, and it's legs were long. It's tail waved behind it violently.

"Ladida?" Leo's eyes widened. The creature took a step back, looking almost frightened. "Ladida, what happened?" The creature that they believed was Ladida blinked. It looked suddenly agitated, and roared very loudly.

"Leo, RUN!" Donnie screamed and the beast lunged. Leo jumped and grabbed the ceiling pipes, just missing Ladida's reach. She turned around again, and this time, looking at Donnie.

"Donnie, Jump!" Donnie did as he was told, but Ladida knew better. She jumped higher this time, knocking Donnie out of the air and slamming him against a wall.

"Sorry Ladida..." Donnie gasped for air as he pulled out his Bo-staff.

Raph heard a yelp echo through the tunnels. The giant white wolf mutant's ears perked, and it ran towards that direction.

"Leo, You're going to get some company... WHAT?! These things are the girls?!" Raph heard Mikey scream, and it got louder and louder.

"GIANT PANTHER! AAAAAGGGHH!" Mikey ran underneath Raph.

"Mikey! Wait!" Raph heard several pipes breaking behind him. But before he could react, something grabbed his leg and ripped him down. It began dragging him through the tunnels behind it.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Leo helped his gasping brother up.

"Yeah, Just a little sore. But what about Ladida?" They looked over in the direction the fox mutant ran.

"Even if that is Ladida, she can't control herself right now. Donnie, do you have any retro mutagen left?"

"No Leo, There's none left. I could probably fix some up, if I had more mutagen." A bunch of screaming interrupted them. Mikey jumped out from one of the tunnels and crashed into the two brothers.

"Mikey! You're okay! Where's Raph?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Raph came flying from behind them, and skidded across the sewer floor.

A low roar echoed through the tunnels. From across from them, Kanyae was slowly walking towards them. Thessa was behind them, and Ladida was to their right.

"Girls, please! It's us, remember?" Not a single one of them even moved.

"What now Leo?" Leo took a deep breath, staring at any options of escape. He saw an unguarded tunnel. He pointed at it.

"There! Lets move team!" They all ran as fast as they could, just missing the girls' grasp. They continued their way until they finally made it back to the train tracks.

"Alright," Leo gasped "I think we lost them. But just in case, Mikey Raph and I will stay here and guard. Donnie, Go get that retro mutagen!"

"But Leo, I told you there's none left! I'll need a ton of mutagen to-"

"Uh, Donnie, I have to tell you something."

"What now Mikey..."

"Uh, have you noticed how the mutagen went down kinda fast?"

"I... guess...?"

"I've been collecting some. Don't get mad! Please! I have like, 17 back in my room." Donnie sighed, trying not to yell.

"My only question is... WHY?"

"Uh, they're just so shiny!" Donnie rolled his eyes. He quickly ran Towards the lair.


	24. Chapter 19

"It's been three hours Leo, should we check on Donnie?"

"It takes more than fifteen minutes to make retro mutagen Raph, be patient." Leo T-phone started ringing. "Hey Donnie, got the retro mutagen ready? Really? Awesome! Lets meet back at- ... WHAT?! Alright, We'll meet you there!" Leo hung up.

"What's wrong this time?"

"The girls... They're terrorizing the city!"

"Great... Just great..."

The city was in complete chaos. Things were on fire, several streets were flooded, and things were frozen and encased in ice.

"This is CRAZAAAAYYY!" Mikey yelled over the crowds of screaming people below them.

"The girls are too big to fight."

"You, mean, we can't fight them because we don't want to hurt them." Raph added.

"Yes, that too. But even so, we'll have to set a trap."

"What kind of trap? Oh! I know! We're going to need plus size bear traps, and-"

"MIKEY! We don't want to hurt them!"

"Oh! ... Nevermind!" Leo sighed.

"I have a better idea. Donnie, do you still have some of those kraang force fields that we got a while back?"

"Sure!"

"Great. Now all we need is a distraction." They all turned to Mikey.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"AAAAAHHHAAHAAAAA!" Mikey ran down the streets, with Ladida, Thessa, and Kanyae close behind. "LEO! I THINK THEY'RE DISTRACTED!" Mikey jumped up the side of a building and sat at the top, gasping for air. He looked down, seeing the three girls using their giant claws to climb up as well. "Oh give me a break!" While Mikey ran across the rooftops, his T-phone started ringing.

"WHAT?!"

"Mikey, lead them to the park, we're ready!"

"YOU'D BETTER BE!" Mikey hung up and ran towards the park.

"You're sure this is gonna work Leo?"

"Yes, I positive. It has to. We have no other option."

"But-"

"Shh! They're coming!" The three turtles got into some trees. Mikey bolted into the park, jumping into a tree as well. The three girls weren't far behind. They entered the park slowly, sniffing the air.

Their low growls and heavy breathing noises filled the air. They walked around the park, panting, and once in a while, stopping to itch.

Finally, One of them tripped over one of the force fields. It surrounded her, and sent the other two into a panic. They ran around frantically, until both had tripped the other force fields and gotten trapped.

They all got down from the trees, and with the girls captured, they could get a better look at them.

"Yup, This has to be them." Leo sighed. "What now? If we let them out, they'll just attack us!"

"We'll take them back to the lair. We'll figure things out then."


	25. Chapter 20

"You got it ready Donnie?"

"Yup! Open the top up. I'll pour it in." Everyone backed away as Leo slowly opened the top of Thessa's cage. Donnie quickly dumped the retro mutagen. They watched as Thessa slowly turned back into her normal self. Her black hair returned to it's natural blonde, Her ears went back to the normal place on her head, and before they knew it, Thessa was back to normal.

"Guys? Wha... What happened? Why am I in a forcefield cage?"

"Sorry Thessa..." Donnie let Thessa out. "We'll explain in just a moment."

"What happened to Kanyae and Ladida?!" Raph sighed.

"You all got mutated further somehow." Thessa gasped, taking a seat. Leo opened Ladida's cage next. After they were all unmutated, They took a seat.

Ladida sighed. "Alright. What happened to us?"

"Well, all we know is that you somehow got mutated further. But I think I found out how it happened." They girls exchanged looks. "Remember those wires in your chest? And how we believed that that was probably keeping you from mutating out of control?" They nodded.

Leo continued. "Well, when the kraang kept tazing you, we noticed that most of the time, it was-"

"Right on our chests." Ladida shook her head.

"Exactly. That must've some something to the wires, causing you to slowly mutate further."

"That explains why we would randomly get sore..." Thessa rubbed the back of her neck. "So, now what?" They all went silent. "We're back to normal, Shouldn't..."

"Just because we're unmutated we're suddenly going to get our memories back." Ladida stood. "But our lives are, almost back to normal at least." They laughed.

"You girls should get some rest. The guys and I will guard topside tonight."

"You sure Leo? I mean-"

"Yeah, Don't worry about it," Leo smiled. "Alright turtles, lets move out!" Raph rolled his eyes as they left the lair.

A few hours later, Kanyae stretched on the couch.

"Wanna see how the guys are doing?" Ladida shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Kanyae grabbed her T-phone and called Raph. But whoever answered on the other line, was not Raph.

"Who is this?" There was a deep, raspy, growling voice on the other end. All whoever it was said was: "Come to the abandoned office building on 3rd street." And hung up.

"Guys, somethings wrong." Thessa got up.

"What's up?" Kanyae sighed.

"To be honest, I dunno. Just get your things." After suiting up, they ran out of the lair, only hoping that the guys would be okay.

"Bradford, If they don't show up in five minutes... I'll have your ugly head." The vicious dog mutant gulped.

"They'll be here master, I promise."

"AAAAAAHH! KANYAE, THESSA, LADIDA, IT'S A TRAP!" Mikey screamed from inside a cage. Shredder walked up to the cage. The sharp blades that protruded from Shredder's arm-weapon scared Mikey strait.

"Make another peep and I'll skin your shell."

"Leave him alone!" Leo called from another cage. Shredder didn't even bother trying to intimidate Leo, he just sat back in his chair.

"I knew they'd be too cowardly to come, with their friends here anyways."

"Think again!" The three girls dropped from the ceiling, weapons in hand.

"Let them go, or else."

"Hahahaha, Don't you remember I taught you everything you know?" The girls exchanged looks. "I'll make a deal with you. You work for me, and I'll let them go."

"Guys, don't do it!" Donnie yelled, and the dog mutant growled to keep the turtle quiet.

"We wouldn't do it if our lives depended on it!"

"But your lives don't depend on it," The Shredder pointed his sharp claw weapons at the turtles. "THEIR LIVES DO." The turtles gave a pleading look to the girls.

"It's your choice." The girls looked at each other.

"Well, What should we do?" Thessa looked at Ladida.

"How should I know?" The stood, thinking to themselves.

"I'm afraid I'm not waiting this long." Shredder hit a button, and the cage the turtles were raised up to the roof.

"What are you doing with them?!"

"Ending them," Shredder began walking up to the roof after them. "Join me if you wish to save them." The lights in the building turned on, showing the army of foot bots surrounding the girls, and Karai was leading them.

"Ready for a rematch, pets?" Kanyae growled, and Karai laughed. "Get them."


	26. Chapter 21

The foot bots charged, and the girls knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Ladida drew her trident and sliced through two bots. "Lets finish this." Thessa and Kanyae charged the bots and headed towards Karai, While Ladida tried to get to the roof.

The more bots they smashed, the more seemed to appear. Kanyae gave up trying to get to Karai, but Thessa continued. She felt a deep hatred for her, for some reason. As the rest of the girls did.

Ladida saw what Thessa was doing, she was fighting angry. Ladida fought through the crowd of bots and grabbed Thessa's shoulder.

"Later. The turtles come first."

"She'll get away!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Kanyae leaped onto Karai's shoulders, and put her Kama right up to Karai's neck. "Don't move." Karai flipped Kanyae off her shoulders and pinned her against a wall.

"Well well well, how's that scar doing?"

"Oh great actually, you want one too?" Kanyae swung a metal star towards Karai's face, but just missed.

"How about I give you another one?!" Karai aimed a sharp dagger at Kanyae's throat.

"Let go of her!" Ladida used her trident to trip the unsuspecting Karai, and beat her against a wall. Karai flipped over Ladida, kicked her in the back of the head, and landed in front of Thessa.

"Try and catch me." Thessa drew a small thin sword, and aimed it at Karai's chest.

"I'll do better than that." Karai drew a sword much like Thessa's. But she caught Thessa off guard when she dropped her sword and slid right under Thessa's legs. Karai grabbed Thessa's long hair.

"Doesn't this ever get in your way?" Thessa gasped as she felt a quick pull and a slice noise filled her ears. She turned around and saw a large pile of her hair on the floor.

"You did not just..."

"Oh relax, you look fine... Ish." Thessa felt her face get hot. She couldn't believe she let Karai do that! Her eyes turned a bright white, and piercing sound filled the air. Kanyae and Ladida moaned and screeched, for the noise was much louder to them.

"What is that?!" Kanyae yelled.

"It's... Thessa!" The two girls watched as glass around them shattered and as the foot bots sparked and fell to the ground.

The scream ended quickly, and Thessa fall to the ground. Karai had a horrified look on her face.

"What was..."

"Wanna hear it again?!" Ladida jumped in front of Thessa, and her eyes turned a pitch black. The roar that came from her was stronger than any scream they had ever done, and actually made Karai crash through several walls and into the next building.


	27. Chapter 22

"Thessa, are you okay?" Ladida helped her up.

"Just fine... How did I do that?"

"I dunno, but isn't it fun?" Kanyae laughed.

"C'mon, we gotta get the guys!" The three jumped up onto the roof. They got there just in time too, it looked like the Shredder was about to push them off the building.

"Let them go, and we won't hurt you." The Shredder laughed hard.

"You really think you can beat me?"

"Did you hear what went on down there? Or did Thessa make you deaf?" Thessa nudged Kanyae. "What? That was cool!"

"I did, but even with your sonic screams you wouldn't be able to beat me."

"Wanna bet?!" Ladida raised her trident, but someone grabbed it from behind. Karai stood behind them, bruised, panting, an absolute mess.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?!" Karai had a Kraang gun in her hands. And with one blast to the trident, it melted and bent.

"You... YOU!" Razar jumped in between them, and roared in Ladida's face.

"Girls, You gotta get out of here, please!"

"No way! We're going to get you out of here!" Thessa kicked Razar in the face, and Ladida flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. Kanyae gasped.

"Ladida! look o-" Fish face kicked Kanyae down and rammed Ladida off of Razar. Thessa grabbed her bow from behind her, and aimed at the dog-mutant. But Fish Face grabbed the bow and also kicked her down. The Shredder laughed.

"You're a coward!" Ladida yelled.

"Excuse me?!"

"You, letting your BODYGUARDS do all the work. You're afraid of us, aren't you?" Thessa taunted.

"Don't listen to them, master. They're trying to-" The Shredder's sharp blades flung out of their holders, and the two mutants quickly got out of the way. The three girls stood, but They were no match against the Shredder. He hit every one of their weak spots, and took them down in no time flat.

"Pathetic. I expected a little more of challenge from my students." The girls looked up, and sighed. "Times up!" Shredder walked up to the cage. "You've gotten soft. I don't need you any more." And with one swift kick, the cage fell off the side of the building.

"NO!" The girls screamed simultaneously. Anger replaced every feeling they had at that moment. They all stood. The pain was gone, for it was replaced with anger. The Shredder thought he could get away with anything.

Suddenly, they began to glow. Thessa glowed blue, Kanyae white, and Ladida red. Shredder watched as Ears grew on the top of their heads, and tails grew from behind them. The light grew brighter and brighter, until no one could see. Once the light diminished, The three girls were re-mutated. They didn't notice, and the Shredder laughed.


	28. Chapter 23

"Hahaha, It worked!" Ladida cocked her head.

"What worked?!"

"Your emotions are more powerful than I thought! You've re-mutated, and now you're all more powerful than ever!" The girls looked each other over, and gasped.

"No!" Shredder's eyes narrowed in pleasure. He had gotten what he wanted.

"AAAAAUUGH! WE'RE HANGING OFF A BUILDING HERE!"

"Huh?!" The Shredder turned to look over the building, and the girls threw him back.

"Guys?!" They looked over, and sure enough, the guys were hanging by a rope off the building in the cage.

"We had a spare grappling hook, luckily." The girls grabbed the rope and slowly pulled them up.

"And your luck has run out!" The Shredder, Razar, Fish Face and Karai stood behind them.

"Oh crud." Raph sighed.

"Alright team, we can do this! Attack!" They charged, the swift ninjas able to take Fish Face and Razar out quickly. They retreated.

"Come back you cowards!" Shredder felt a hot blast on the back of his head. He turned, and Ladida's hand was flaming. Kanyae readied an ice ball, and Thessa had a large water orb floating above her.

But three purple fluorescent blasts came out of no where and hit the girls. Karai walked in front of the turtles.

"Karai, stop this!"

"Not a chance! These girls have stood up against us long enough." Karai aimed a sword at them. "It's about time someone put them in their place."

"Karai, if you get any closer," Raph drew his sais. "You'll be asking for a hospital!"

"Hah! Let me guess. You have certain feelings for one of them don't you?" Raph's face grew hot.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Donnie's mouth laid agape.

"Haha, I totally called it." Mikey laughed. Raph responded with a growl, and smacked both of them.

"Let me guess..." She pointed her sword at Kanyae, and Raph gripped his sais harder. "Thought so." She reared back to swing, and Leo jumped ahead. A high pitched ring filled the air, and the three turtles stood in disbelief as Leo twisted Karai's sword out of her hands, grabbed it out of mid-air, swung his leg low and tripped Karai right over.

"You won't touch ANY of them. Guys, GET THE SHREDDER." Leo drew his other sword and they all charged him.

Shredder punched Mikey in the chest and kicked him back. He grabbed Donnie's staff, snapped it in half, grabbed his arms and threw him at the ground. Raph grabbed his arm from behind and twisted it, but The Shredder threw Raph right over his head. Leo slid low, and uppercut him. Shredder fell over, but flipped right back up, and aimed to slash Leo's head. But he ducked just in time, and Shredder knocked Leo off his feet.

"You're all worthless."

"Not quite!" The Shredder was bashed off his feet by a flood of water. The three girls stood in front of him.

"This isn't over, not yet." Shredder's eyes widened as the girls' eye's glowed yellow, red, and blue.

Ice crawled down Kanyae's arms, hair, and onto her hands.

Flames erupted from Ladida's palms as her hair glowed and moved like fire itself.

And water flew up from the side of the building and circled around Thessa, her hair waving and shimmering as though she were underwater.

"You may have trained us,"

"You may have given us to the kraang to give us these powers,"

"But you do not know everything we can do." They hit the Shredder with everything they had. The water Thessa blasted at him froze on contact, and the flames caused steam to flow over the entire roof.

They ceased fire. slowly the steam cleared, and the Shredder had vanished.

"I... Guess we won...?"

"Yeah, We did." Ladida looked back, and all the guys sat up.

"Girls... That was incredible!"

"Yeah," Ladida sighed, in a disbelief how quickly it was over, but relieved at the same time. "Yeah. We did it."

"But we're mutated again! How did that even happen?!" Thessa messed with her black tail.

"I think that most of your powers are bent on emotion. Which means, the more you feel..."

"The more powerful we get."

"But how does that make us re-mutate?"

"That, I'm not sure of. Alien technology is very complex."

"And so are you." Mikey joked.

"So, now what?! I'm kinda getting sick of being an animal, ya know?" Kanyae sighed.

"We're all out of mutagen. Otherwise I'd make another batch of retro mutagen, But maybe, considering you're only half mutated, I'd only need half of the normal dosage!"

"But you just said you're all out!"

"Guys, what about that giant mutagen bomb? That had loads of mutagen!"

"Mikey, You're a genius!"

"Thank you, thank you, I try. No wait, I don't try. I'm just that smart."

"... Never mind. Let's go!"


	29. Chapter 24

It was nearly one A.M. Donnie stirred chemicals together, then began to pour them into needles. Kanyae, Ladida, and Thessa were curled up on the floor, sleeping.

"Alright... Just one more, and... Done!" The girls snapped awake.

"Huh? W..What? Donnie, did you finish?"

"I did. But I had to make it a little different. You guys went through so many tests that it was harder to make you a half dose that would work when you're not fully mutated."

"That sounded a lot more complex than it should be." Kanyae rubbed her eyes.

"Just one shot of this, and you'll be back to normal." And each girl got the dose, they all fell asleep. Leo walked in.

"Did you give it to them?"

"Yeah, but I guess it made them drowsy... Whoops, Heh." The two turtles watched as they returned to normal, almost. They noticed that the ends of Thessa's hair remained black, Ladida's eyes had stayed a vibrant red, and Kanyae's back row of teeth remained sharp and pointed. They all opened their eyes at the same time, and sat up.

"Guys... I had the weirdest dream."

"Me too!"

"Same."

"Wait... What was it about?"

"... California..." Ladida and Kanyae gasped and nodded.

"Girls, do you think you've been there before?" The three shrugged and nodded.

"Then that's where their home could be!" Raph and Mikey walked in.

"Guys, good news! We remembered where we live! California!" Raph spit his soda out and Mikey gasped.

"California! WOW! Isn't it warm there?! OH! You guys can go surfing now!" The girls laughed.

"You mean the California on the other side of the country?!" Raph walked up to Thessa.

"Um, yeah. What other California is there?" Raph sighed.

"If you guys are going to California, you're going to need a ride." Leo looked at Donnie.

"Or three!" Donnie pressed a button on a remote and a garage door opened. Three motorcycles stood inside.

"WOAH!" The girls screamed and ran toward the bikes.

"Donnie, these are amazing, How did you make these?!"

"The foot bots had some cycles a while back. I took them and decided to redesign them when you three came along!"

"They're amazing Donnie. Thank you so much!" Ladida hugged him.

"What is with all this commotion?" Sensi walked in.

"Master Splinter, the girls remembered where they live! California!" The Sensei's ears perked.

"California? That is a long journey. Are you sure you want to take it?"

"Yes, We want to go home."

"And we'll be happy to escort you. We'll take the Shellraiser and-"

"Actually guys, um... How do I put this... We'd, well... rather go alone." The happy looks on all their faces dropped.

"You're leaving then? For... Good?" Mikey said, his eyes sparkling. Ladida took a deep breath and nodded.

"We totally support your decision. Right guys?" The three turtles looked down, but nodded.

"Let's get you girls ready."


	30. FINAL CHAPTER

They stood outside, it was almost dawn. A hint of blue appeared over the horizon as the stars began to disappear.

"Lets not take too long, it being nearly dawn." Thessa looked away.

"We decided to give you some things, as a thank you for everything you've done for us."

"What are you kidding?! You guys have done so much for us, we should be giving you some stuff!"

"Don't sweat it. We really appreciate you." Mikey stepped up to Thessa, and handed her a pizza cutter.

"Awe Mikey, this is your favorite pizza cutter!"

"Yeah but I think you guys could use one! I mean, You ARE going eat pizza right?!"

"Of course." Thessa Hugged him. Donnie walked up to Ladida and handed her a new trident.

"Oh Donnie, Thanks a ton!"

"I also inserted a special chip, so that when you press this button, the ends will heat up without it melting!"

"That is awesome. Thank you." Leo walked in front of the girls, and pulled out three masks. They each had a different pattern to match their elements.

"Oh my gosh Leo, Those are cool!" Kanyae took hers.

"More than cool!" Thessa grabbed hers and Ladida hugged Leo. The sky began to light up as they ran out of time. Kanyae looked over, noticing how Raph kinda hung back, so she walked up to him.

"So, I guess this means... goodbye." Raph sighed.

"Yeah... Kanyae, There's something I need to tell you, but I couldn't, and then we got interrupted... And then I was too chicken, and then-" Kanyae kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"I never wanted to say goodbye... But I'm afraid I must. Sorry, it can't be this way." Raph nodded. He untied his mask and handed it to Kanyae.

"No Raph, It's your mask and..."

"It's just a mask. Take it. I can replace it, and I want you to remember me." Kanyae smiled.

" I'll never forget...Thank you." She gently placed a shining Kama into Raph's hands, it was one that she had painted. Raph thanked her and nodded, and Kanyae stepped back. Thessa nudged her. "What?" Thessa snickered.

"Well, You should get going. I hope our paths will somehow cross again." They all nodded.

The girls started their engines, and drove off. And just like that, the guys' lives were back to normal... Sort of.

In the shadows, The Shredder sat, defeated, and in pain. An ominous man walked into the alleyway he sat in. A mask covered his face, half bronze, half black. Only one eye was visible.

"So, Where are they?"

"Gone."

"Hm. Gone where?"

"I don't know, I don't care. If you want them back, You can get them. They're YOUR headache now."

"Very well. I'll get them myself.

THE END.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND COMMENTING! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! And I'm sure all you Teen Titans fans are on the edge of your seats waiting!


End file.
